What Makes You Beautiful
by Here2Stay4Ever
Summary: Max is the most insecure girl you could meet. She gets bullied all the time and she has family problems, but that all changes once Fang comes to school. He becomes the popular girl magnet, but there is something different about him. How will he convince her that she's beautiful?
1. Chapter 1: Like The Plot?

**A/N: **This is the second story I have written. I actually already have like 4 of the chapters done already. I am just waiting for the right time to post them. Okay well anyway, if you haven't already, you guys should check out my other story _Falling For You_. I'm still working on it though.

I have decided to call this story, What Makes You Beautiful. It is based on the song by One Direction. Max is probably of the most insecure girls you could ever meet. She gets bullied all the time, she is always yelled at by her mom, and she thinks she is the unluckiest person on earth, but that all changes when the new student Nick Ride comes to school. He becomes a popular girl magnet. One day he approaches her and after that he won't leave her alone. Why would someone so handsome and popular want to hang out with someone so insecure and unpopular like her, and how will he change her mind to make her think that she's beautiful? Keep reading to find out.

Well there you have it! The full summary. Sound interesting? Should I start the story?

Please review to tell me your opinion on the plotting and all, and if I should make it an official story. Thank you!

Here2Stay4Ever


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

**A/N: **Okay, well since I already got 5 reviews saying I should continue, I decided well why not? This chapter is basically an introduction, really, but I really worked hard on it! So please enjoy!

So, enjoy the first chapter of What Makes You Beautiful, my little ducklings!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Maximum Batchelder looked at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. She sighed; there were hundreds of flaws she could name. Her nose was small and pointy filled with light freckles all over and some freckles on her cheeks too. Her eyes were plain and dark chocolate brown just like her hair that had an ugly tint of blonde on her roots and were always frizzy on a humid day. She envied the girls at her school that had straight beautiful blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes. Her chest was flat and barley fit into a size a cup bra because they would always fall off, how embarrassing was that?

She turned around to look at her back side. She sighed at the sight of her completely flat butt that barley fit into her jeans, and they were skinny jeans, but they still looked baggy on her, even size 0!

"Max!" Her step mother called from downstairs. "You're going to be late for school if you don't come down and eat your breakfast this instant!"

The reason Max had a step mother was because her real mother died in a plane crash when Max was 9. Her job was being a flight attendant, the woman on the plane that always drenched herself in makeup and asked if you would like anything every second of the flight. She would always come back home at 12 midnight with a souvenir from the airport for Max. Once, when Max was 8, she went to Paris and came back with a bracelet that had a charm the shape of the Eifel tower on it. Max loved it and she wore it ever since. When Max was 9, her mom was on a plane that was headed to Germany, when had started where the plane was. One of the engines on her plane caught on fire and they crashed into the ocean. There were some survivors, but that was because the flight attendant had risked themselves for them.

Her dad had been silent ever since. He only talked when it was necessary. He didn't show his grief or depression, but Max knew it was there. She could see it in his eyes. Once her dad, Jeb Batchelder, met Valencia Martinez and they instantly fell in love. He came home looking almost happy most of the time after he started dating her. Not long after that she started to be known as Valencia Batchelder.

Max didn't like Valencia at all. She was a sweet angel in front of everyone, but when her dad was at work or someone wasn't around to see what was going one, Valencia turned into a monster. She would yell at Max for being stupid and always complain about her manners. Whenever she saw a prettier girl she would look at Max in disgust and say "Why you aren't like her, did your mother not raise you well?" That usually hurt Max's feelings really bad. Not the 'Why aren't you like her' part, but the part where she mentions her mother. She had no right to talk about her mother that way.

Max left the bathroom and into her room. She had the typical bed that any depressed teenager would have. The bed had plain black overs and so were her curtains, and approximately everything else in her room. She walked over to the closet and pulled out what she wears almost every day. The typical gray hoodie with black skinny jeans and her battered up converse. She when in front of the mirror again and put her hair up in a side braid and covered it with her hoodie. She grabbed her blue school bag that was made out of old jeans. She remembered when her and her mom used to make stuff out of old jeans all the time. Rugs, curtains, bags, and purses. Whatever you want made out of jeans, Max had it all.

"Coming, Miss." Max's dad was already at work so there was no reason to call her mom now. Besides, Valencia liked it when she called her Miss, and Max sure as hell liked it better than _mom_. She ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and took a seat. Her step mother was making blueberry waffles. Max hated waffles, especially blueberry waffles, and Valencia knew it. "I don't like waffles." Max blurted out without meaning too.

"I know," Her step mother turned around and set a plate of 4 waffles stacked on top of each other with loads of syrup and two fat slices of butter "but you need to gain weight if you want to look prettier." Her step mother looked her up and down. Those words stung and Max felt a pang in her chest. There was no way Max was going to eat all that. What, was her step mother trying to kill her? Not such a surprise, Max thought. She hated Max anyway, why not kill her? She would have Jeb all to herself if she did.

"I'll eat them on the way to the bus." Max took the waffles and put them in a plastic bag. She wasn't really going to eat them. She would just throw them away in the nearest trash can like she always did, and instead she would steal her best friend, and only friend, Ella's cookies. Max doesn't really ride the bus either. She just pretended like she was walking to the bus stop and when she was out of sight from the house she would call her friend Ella to pick her up. Why would she want to ride the bus? It's just full of a bunch of losers that couldn't get rides. Even though Max was a loser, she wasn't that low.

"Bye" Max mumbled and walked out of the door. The cool air hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't know it would be this cold. It was fall, the middle of October and she just couldn't wait for Halloween. She was going to get back at all those girls by playing a little trick on them. Nope, no treats included.

Max whipped out her cell phone and ignored all her Facebook notifications. Probably more wall posts about how much of a loser she is, calling her names like Dog Face, Stick Man, Dope, Stupid, Pain in the ass, Should have never been born, etc. Instead, she scrolled through her contact list, which by the way was very short, until she found Ella.

"Hey," Ella's words dripping with sweetness as she answered her cell phone. "Want me to pick you up again?" Ella knew that Max was doing it behind her step mother's back and Ella had earned major respect for her when she found out about that, nothing like a good risk taking friend to add onto the adventure in her life.

"Yes, please!" Max tried to sound as smooth and sweet as Ella but it was no use. Ella was always the prettier and she always got the most respect at school. Max was always the loser that didn't deserve a friend like Ella. It was sad really, the things that the girls did to Max at school.

When Ella pulled up in front of the sidewalk that Max was sitting on, she shot out of her car and pulled Max into a hug. Her sweet scent of chocolate chip cookies filled Max's nose and she instantly felt the need to steal Ella's cookies right there, and then. Ella pulled away and looked at Max with her big green eyes. Her long black hair flowed around her shoulders as she twirled and walked back to her car. Ella was always the prettiest girl she ever knew. Her eyes were big and her hair was silky and straight, never frizzy. She always wore pretty designer clothes that Max could never afford, and besides she wouldn't fit in them anyway. They would all look baggy on her. Ella was wearing a blue strapless shirt and skinny jeans to go with it. A silver chained necklace with a blue heart and crystals around it, given to her by her boyfriend, James Griffiths, also known as Iggy.

Iggy was 6'2', a pretty tall guy for his age. He had strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was perfect for Ella and everyone knew it. Except for Iggy's obnoxious fan girls that were following him around n school all day. That always seemed to get Ella pissed off.

"Ella," Max said in a quiet tone. She was always shy when it came to asking her for breakfast. It always seemed like a rude thing to do even though Ella knows about the problem and she usually brings Max her breakfast. It still gets to her every time. It seemed like Max was the poor young beggar and Ella was the rich young lady that pranced around throwing money and food to the homeless ones. Was that how Ella saw Max? Just another poor thing, which is why she decided to be her friend? Max didn't know but she didn't want to think about it either. "I didn't have breakfast you know…" Max trailed off and looked hesitantly at Ella. Just smiled and pulled out a cookie from her bag with one hand on the steering wheel.

"You don't have to be shy, you know that right Max?" Ella sighed and put her other hand back on the wheel. She was sixteen and she just got her driving license but Max was already 17 and her step mother still didn't think she was ready. Sometimes Max thinks her step mother does this just to get on her nerves sometimes. She really wants to ruin Max's life, doesn't she? She is like an evil witch to Max.

Once Max finished the cookie she brushed her hands on her lap and looked up. Ella already parked in front of the school parking lot. Everyone was crowding around the yellow Beetle, which belonged to Lissa or as Max and Ella like to call her the Red Headed Wonder. She was always mean to Max, one of the worst bullies she had ever faced. She was always better at Max. Popularity, grades, friends, looks, and fortune. It was sickening to Max. She was so tall and her tan legs were to die for. She was wearing a mini skirt and a pink tank top, which just showed off her fake tan even more.

Max and Ella just passed her car and Max tried ignoring the smirk that Lissa was sending her so she ducked her head. That was something Max tended to do a lot. Avoid eye contact and duck your head at all times.

It was something she had to do to survive high school.

* * *

Max's groan filled the class the room and everyone turned her way. She instantly became red faced and she heard a couple snickers in the room and whispers like "tomato face" or people mumbling "bad excuse for a human" under their breath and turning back to their test. Max was terrible at Math and that's the reason why she groaned in the first place.

Max went back to her test and for the hundredth time she repeated reading the question. Max had a serious case of dyslexia which just added on to the problem of being terrible at Math.

"Everyone," She heard the teacher announce, and Max resisted the urge to groan again. When the teacher starts speaking while their taking a test, it probably means that their time is up. Max had guessed on more than half of the questions and she was pretty sure she would get a D, more or less, on this test, but she was used to it. She always failed and when her step mother heard about it, it usually ended up being a disaster and her dad didn't do anything.

The teacher started collecting the test papers and when she got to Max she scanned her answers. Max hated it when she did this, because she never did it to other students, just her. It was like the teacher was telling her that she is a terrible student in her own face. Even teachers didn't like Max!

Max sighed and the bell rang after what seemed like forever and she quickly ran outside and to her locker. She opened and took out what she needed, and of course, like usually, she heard whispers and laughter coming from the girls that are right behind her. "She is such a loser." Max gripped her books harder, carefully making sure not to burst out into a scream and bang her head against the locker. "Do you smell that? It's the smell of skanks, and its coming from Max." More giggles descended from Lissa's comment and Max slammed her locker shut and walked away. She raised her head a little to make sure she didn't bump into anyone while walking to her next class. She noticed a guy she never saw come to this school. He had dark black hair and eyes to match. He was super tall and handsome and Max couldn't help but blush a little at the thought of her thinking he was handsome. He was probably a jerk, like every other guy here at school and she was just another person to fall for his stupid wit and charm. Too bad she wasn't like other girls; she doesn't hook up with anyone she sees mainly because she couldn't even get a boyfriend.

When she walked into Science she took her seat. She got to choose her seat because there was no seating chart and she liked sitting in the way back in the corner where she would draw little scribbles and doodles all over the clean white wall. She loved making that corner her own little cozy space to stay in. Of course, nobody wanted to sit near her so she got to rest her feet on the desk next to her.

The bell ran and the boy she saw in the hallway, the dark and handsome one, walked in right behind the science teacher and Max's palms started to sweat. She looked around the room and noticed there were no seats but the one next to her. She quickly put her books on the seat and if the guy tried to sit there he would notice her books and tell the teacher to get a new desk. That seemed like a good idea to Max.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The science teacher, Ms. Debow flashed her pearly whites to everyone and Max winced. How did she get to have her teeth that white, and her brown hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. "This is Nick Ride, please make him feel welcome." Lissa straightened up and flipped her red hair and waved to Nick like a love struck idiot. Lissa was one of those girls that fall in love with every guy they see, except for the unloved nerdy ones of course.

"Please, there is a seat next to Max back there." She heard the teacher in form Nick. Max silently cursed to herself because her plan didn't work. "Please remove your books, Max." She heard her say sternly. Max sighed and picked up her books while everyone else in the room started chuckling and saying "poor nick."

Once the teacher started the lesson Nick turned to look at Max. She had the feeling that someone was looking at her. She gets those a lot and she was used to them, because she was a laughing stock. Everyone hated her and liked to use her for their entertainment. It was stupid, to Max but everyone thought the pranks that they played on her were hilarious. Also especially if it involved oatmeal stuck in her hair for a whole week. Oh, those were her favorites.

"Hey," She was started to hear the handsome guy speak to her. Just to make sure she wouldn't make a fool of herself she looked at him and behind her. All she saw was the wall that was filled with her doodles, and he was staring straight at her. There was nothing else to stare at. "Why were those people calling me poor?" Max sighed inwardly to herself. Of course, she thought. He was only worried for himself and his new reputation her at his new school. Why was she stupid enough to think she would actually make a new friend?

"I'm a loser." Max whispered back and avoided his eye contact and looked up at the bored where the teacher was writing down important information they had to know for the test, and like always Max wasn't paying attention. She just continued to ignore the lesson. She was okay with C's and D's. As long as she could pass, it was fine with her. She didn't care about what her new mother thought. "You really don't want to be seen with me, so I suggest that you shut up and leave me alone." She said a little too harshly.

"Oh I don't know." Nick leaned in and chuckled when he noticed that all Max was really doing instead of taking notes doodling Lissa getting eaten by man eating sharks all over her study guide. "That's going to be hard, since you look like a really cool person." Max froze and she didn't know what to think of what he said. Why would someone so handsome and probably going to be popular, want to talk to someone so ugly and _un_popular? Did he know what he was doing to his reputation? Poor Ella, not knowing what she got herself into when she had offered her first ride to school for her. She was stuck with Max ever since. Max didn't want Nick regretting the same thing. "Nice drawing by the way, and call me Fang." Fang whispered again and he looked back at the board. Max knew he was going to just act like he was being nice to Max but once he knows that the new trend her at school was to pick on Maximum Batchelder, he was soon going to join with the fun, start going out with Lissa and probably even come up with some new nicknames for her.

Even though Max knew that it was true, because whenever someone had the chance to become popular like Lissa, they took it out of lust and forgets about everyone around them, she still had this little hope in her heart.

And she hated it.

* * *

So how was it? Good, or bad? Should I continue? This chapter took me forever and my fingers really hurt so you better review! Thank you for reading though! You should also check out my other story Falling For You.

Peace,

Here2Stay4Ever


	3. Chapter 3: She Lost It

**A/N: **Holy Shmoly… so many reviews! 30 freaking reviews and I just wrote the introduction! Thank you so much! Do you know how much this means to me? No, you don't so shut up. Just kidding, I'm not _that_ mean. Oh well, I do have to agree with _Dream Beyond Infinity _I think this story is definitely better than Falling For You, mainly because I add more effort into it. Do you get what I mean?

Also, today me and my friend were talking and I was talking about this story called Diary of a Love Sick Mutant and she was all like 'oh yeah I love that story', and I was all like 'you have a fan fiction?' and she was all like 'yeah my username is _RedJeans_' and I was like 'HOLY FUCK! You read my stories!' Then she was like, 'which story?' and I was like 'What Makes You Beautiful' and we were like 'OMMMMGGGG!'

Kinda funny don't ya think?

Well here is the second chapter of What Makes You Beautiful. Let me tell you, I have so much fun writing this story so I hope you have as much fun reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

The whole science class, Max felt uncomfortable. She was used to sitting at that corner alone where nobody could bother her. This time the new kid, Fang kept bothering her. She didn't understand why he wanted to talk to her. She was the loser of the school and everyone hated her, he should hate her too!

After a painfully agonizing hour of science, class ended and Max couldn't wait to get out of there and meet Ella to go to lunch and eat whatever the school cafeteria had in store for Max. Max really didn't like their food but she didn't have a choice. Her mom never packed her anything because once her mom packed her something she put everything that Max hated, strawberry yogurt, a bagel, potato chips, and worst of all a mini blueberry waffle. Max was sure her mother probably didn't know that she disliked it all, it was probably an accident, but Max had a feeling it was actually so Max could stop yammering about packing her lunch, so she did it on purpose and after that Max stop asking her. Simple as that.

"Hey Max!" Max heard the soft velvety high pitched voice fill her ears. She turned to find Ella gracefully walking towards her. Ella always had that gracefulness in her, that Max had always wanted. Even the populars wanted it, which is probably why they hated Ella. They were jealous.

"Hi Ella." She responded with her rough low voice. They walked to the cafeteria. Max watched how everyone's steps were perfectly synched with each other's. She looked down at her feet. Her steps were uneven and she was always so stiff, while Ella's steps were perfect and as always she was graceful and she looked like she was walking on air. It was partly because Ella was a dancer on her school team and Max had never missed a performance. Not just because Ella was her best friend but the way they danced. It was so beautiful and elegant and Max always thought it was cool to try to interpret what story the dance was telling. Max's favorite dancer was probably a girl named Monique, but people called her Nudge. Ella and Nudge were always the two that got the solo dances every year, because they were so good.

Max kept thinking her flaws, and the way Ella was always perfect, that she didn't notice when she had entered the cafeteria. The café was dirty and bashed up. The chairs were usually broken; either had trouble balancing itself or was just missing an arm rest. She would be extremely lucky if she found a perfect chair. The tables had holes and scratches here and there and Lissa already took the only table that was clean for her. Of course, Lissa always got what she wanted so it wasn't really a big surprise for Max. The food was the worst. Especially their meatloaf, Max hated those the most.

Max was still lost deep in her thoughts, but she quickly snapped out of it when she felt something hard hit her ankle. Immediately, Max felt like she was going to die for about a millisecond. Then the impact hit her like a ton of bricks. Her food that she had just purchased went flying in the air, over to who knows where. Her body, although she had wished she flew away like the food, hit the marble floor hard. She banged her head against it and her knees hit the side of someone's chair and she felt like she couldn't walk. She was sprawled on the floor, face down and all she could hear was the sound of everyone's laughter. She spun around so that her back could be against the floor instead and she regretted it immediately. The food that had magically flown away somewhere started falling and it landed all over her face. Lucky her, (note sarcasm) it was meat loaf, so the filthy stench filled her nostrils and the mushy toxins were surrounding her.

Max just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She closed her eyes shut when she felt the tears threaten to come out. She opened them again when she rebuilt her confidence. She looked to her right and saw a shoe with the converse logo. She looked up to see that it belonged to the new kid. He was laughing.

Max felt her tears return when the realization hit her. Fang had tripped her! After all this time she thought he was different he had tripped her, and he was _laughing_! She was a stupid girl after all to think _he_ would give up an opportunity to be with Lissa, so he could be with her. The ugly duckling.

Max regained her composition and she got up on her knees but the floor with to slippery so she fell back down and more laughter erupted. She looked up again and saw that Fang was still laughing, but he wasn't really laughing like he was into it. It was more like a halfhearted laugh, but it didn't matter to Max. Halfhearted or not, he still tripped her and he was still laughing and it still hurt her, no matter what she would never erase this even out of her life. Just like she would never erase the time Lissa posted the humiliating video of Max online or the time that her own father was embarrassed from her. Even the time her mom died.

She got up finally after the 3rd time slipping and she stayed standing up until the laughing died down and soon everyone was staring at her with a shocked face. Usually, if something like this happened, the victim would run out crying or wailing, but Max stood her ground. She looked at everyone and stopped at Fang. She tried to give the most intense glare she could and she noticed Fang winced a little but regained his normal face expression and stared back at her. Max started to feel weak in her knees and she couldn't help but wince herself.

She straightened her back and looked away from everyone, only straight ahead and started walking. When she finally made it out the cafeteria doors, everything was silent for a little then everyone continued their conversations like nothing happened but it wasn't like that to Max. The memory was still fresh in her head when she went to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

Max slammed the door and her step mother jumped at the sound. "Max!" Her step mother walked up the stairs right behind Max and she grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. "What is wrong with you today?" He mother spit into her face.

Max hated it when her mother forced her to say things. She had the right to keep what happens in her life to herself. Her _mother_ didn't need to know everything. "Nothing!" Max tried to turn but was stopped by the sharp pain that she felt rise to her cheek. Her step mom just slapped her hard on the face and Max's cheek reddened immediately after the slapping sound echoed in the staircase. She felt hot tears form up in her eye and one spilled out. Max hated knowing that she was vulnerable to anyone. It wasn't fair.

"Don't lie to me, you brat!" Her mother screamed in Max's face. She heard a little ringing noise in her ears and winced at the sound of her mother's scream. "Your precious father isn't here to help you now, so you better tell me the truth before I figure it out myself." Her voice was hard and cold. She truly did hate Max. Why her father had chosen to marry her out of everyone else in this world? Why couldn't her mother just stay alive? Why did she have to go to that stupid trip in the first place! Max hated it, all these thoughts running through her head. She wanted it to stop.

After minutes of awkward and uncomfortable silence, her step mother's face softened a bit for a moment and Max thought she had actually seen a little sympathy for Max. It quickly went away as fast as it came and her mother's face became hard again. "Go to your room." She said softly and turned to go down the stairs.

Max didn't waste a second and she ran quickly to her room and shut it. She fell to her knees and looked at the mirror. Her eyes were wet and her hair was still in a messy braid. Max started crying, and she couldn't stop it. Everything that happened in the past came flooding back to her. Her real mother, her step mother, Ella, her dad, the school, Lissa, the bullying, the teasing, the threatening, Fang. Had could she have been so stupid enough to fall for his stupid charm. He had been like the others all along. She rose up to her feet and started roughly undoing her braid. She was now sobbing and she didn't try to hold it in. She grabbed her hair brush and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a big _thump_, she screamed, and she threw her notebook right after it. She took everything that was on her desk and pushed it off. When there was nothing else to take her anger on she started punching the mirror until there was a big crack going across it.

She laid onto her bed, breathing heavily, while she kept repeating "It's not fair." In soft whispers and she sat up. She opened the window and climbed out of it to sit on the roof. She loved sitting on the roof. It was one of her favorite places. She could just lie down and listen to the wind. Forget about all the shit that was going on in her life.

She closed her eyes. She felt like sleeping really badly. After all that screaming and wailing like an idiot, throwing stuff around and breaking glass, she felt exhausted. Just as she was about to sleep she heard someone yell her name and she jumped right up. She looked down and saw a dark figure looking at her and flaring its arms everywhere.

She wanted to get a better look at him so she slowly climbed back into her window and left her room to go outside from the front door. When she saw who it was, she regretted leaving immediately and ran for the door.

"Hang on!" Fang yelled from behind her and she slammed the door behind her and slid down with her back against it. How dare he go after her like this after all he has done to her! All he caused was trouble and she bet that was the only reason he was at her house, is to cause more!

She felt she door vibrate under her back when he knocked and she closed his eyes. Maybe he was here to apologize that he was acting like an uncivilized idiot. She may never know unless she answered so she took a deep breath and opened the door. Her breath hitched. He looked amazing right there. His black innocent eyes were glassy and half covered with his soft black hair that just fell above his eyelids. He was wearing all black like he usually does, and Max still didn't understand why.

"Why are you here?" She said a little harshly. What would he expect from her after all he's done? He humiliated her in front of the whole school, which she was used to by now, but by him it hurt more. She didn't know why she thought of him this way, but it really did hurt.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, ya know?" Fang looked down to the ground trying to avoid Max's eye contact. It was too intense for him, and it made him uncomfortable. Max thought he looked down because he was lying, though.

"That's nice." She snapped and tried to close the door but Fang stopped it with his foot. He looked at her confusingly. This time he didn't avoid her gaze, but he looked back at her with the same glare she was giving him.

"Why are you always so harsh?" Fang pulled Max out by her arm and he closed the door behind them. Was he trying to start a conversation with her? She did _not_ want to have a conversation with him, especially after the incident. "You always look down when you're walking in the hallways." He paused to look at her and she was staring at him, her gaze was softening and she was no longer glaring, but instead staring at him with interest. "You always glare at everybody when they start a conversation with them. You never try to _act_ nice let alone _be_ nice! Why?" Fang was staring her with a questioning look in his eyes. She felt uncomfortable because he kept asking her personal questions.

"It's personal." She went back to glaring and opened her front door.

Before she could close the door after she went in Fang quickly said "Hang on!" and she froze. His voice sounded desperate like he really did want to know why she acted like a demon all the time. "If we get to know each other really good, and we become really good friends, will you answer me?" She didn't turn around but she did mumble something, barely audible.

"Only if you're willing to be brave enough to become my _real_ friend."

* * *

Soooo how you guys like so far? I really worked hard on this chapter and I would have made it longer but I really need to take a shower and start on my homework. Hope you enjoyed!

Fly on,

Here2Stay4Ever


	4. Chapter 4: 21 Questions

**A/N: **Reason why I haven't been updating? Exams. _Final_ exams. My teachers were driving me crazy with that OAA (Ohio Achievement Assessment) crap. Yes, I live in Ohio but I'm not stupid enough to tell you _where_ in Ohio. I heard a lot of stories about people being kidnapped, raped, etc. and now I just get the chills when I think about it. I still have to take the math one though. I only took the Language Arts and OMG I can't wait until they end!

Okay, enough about me. Onto you guys! You guys honestly all these reviews are just amazing and I literally want to jump around all day singing and dancing. Seriously, your reviews make my day! Also, some people have been complaining about Max not being "tough" enough. Well, if you're one of the people that want a tough Max, then you're in the wrong place. If you hadn't noticed what my summary said: _"Max is the most insecure girl you could ever meet."_ So um, yeah. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I really appreciate that you're reading my story but I was just making sure you people know that Max will _not_ be tough in this. Maybe only on certain occasions when she beats the shit out of Lissa- I mean, ahem.

I tend to be spoiler. *Blushes*

Joking! Lol, I don't know if Max would ever do that to Lissa… guess you will just have to read and find out…

Okay, enough with my extremely long Authors Note and onto the story! But first, here is my extremely special disclaimer that only _I_ have featured in my story because I'm totally… radical.

*Looks down in shame.* I am a total fail.

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Maximum Ride.

* * *

Before Max shut the door she hesitated. Why was Fang coming over to her house to apologize to her after what he'd done? Max didn't trust him at all. He looked like a trouble maker to her, and he was already plotting another plan to embarrass her. Probably, Max thought, he is only trying to be my friend to get to know me better and spread it around school. Max knew rumors went flying as fast as cheetahs on steroids around school. Still, Max wasn't so sure _why_ he did that in the first place. Embarrass her by tripping her and then come over to her house and expect her to be his friend? Who did he think he was and how did he know where she lived? She turned around before closing the door and looked at the dark haired boy in front of her. "Two questions." Max demanded. "I have two questions."

Apparently, Fang had a better idea for their questions to be solved. He smirked and Max just glared back at him. She decided to she wasn't going to be nice to him until he proved himself different from the others. A non-selfish guy who doesn't only care about money, girls, cars, and sex. Maybe, _maybe_ Max would change her mind about him. "Let's play," Fang stepped a little closer. "21 questions."

Fang was really starting to get on Max's nerves now. Max didn't want to play some silly game, she just wanted answers and she wanted them now. Like why he was acting like a jerk to her. She was starting to wonder if he was bi polar. "I don't have time for a stupid game-"

Max was cut off by Fang. "Ah," He pointed up a finger, as if he was going to make a point and Max sighed. He couldn't make this any harder for her, can he? "If we play 21 questions all you have to do is ask a question and I will right away answer. Besides, you get to ask 21 of them! Doesn't that seem great?" He just did.

Max couldn't believe she was giving in to him. She was only doing it because it didn't seem like such a bad idea. She got to ask 21 questions and he would answer? Even if it was something embarrassing? "Fine." Max sighed. "But you have to promise to answer _everything_." She gave him a hard glare.

Fang raised up his left hand and made an "X" motion with his other hand on his chest and said "Cross my heart, and hope to die." Max rolled her eyes. What kind of idiot hoped to die? Max shook her head and smiled. "You don't have to do that you know." She raised and eyebrow and Fang smiled back, and like the annoying guy he is to Max, he said "You should smile more often." After that Max completely wiped her smile off her face, remembering that she was supposed to hate him, and went back to her usual face. The glare.

They both sat on the curb next to her driveway. Max tried her best to ignore the fact that her shoulder kept brushing his. No, actually it was the other way around. Also, she felt like he kept brushing his knee with hers. "I'll go first." She breaks the silence so it won't be so awkward for them anymore. As much as she hates Fang she knew it was awkward for him too. "Why did you trip me?" Max managed to get out. It was hard, because she started feeling a big lump form in her throat.

"Dare." Fang shrugged like it was nothing and Max felt like she was going to cry all over again. She knew it. Of course he would do the dare, because he wanted people at school to like him! All people ever want is to have a good reputation. He was just a shallow jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself. Max wanted to get up and leave but instead she kept asking.

"Why are you apologizing?" Max looked at him in a challenging way, daring him to answer. He did.

"I didn't like what I did. It was a dare sure, but I still felt like you thought it was my fault." He shrugged again and Max couldn't believe her ears. He was acting like it wasn't his fault she was humiliated and probably never wanted to go back to school ever again, which it was!

"It was your fault!" Max burst out, totally forgetting about the game.

Max felt slightly proud of herself when she noticed Fang wince. Max knew she had Fang and she knew it pained him to know that what she said was the truth. "Continue." She heard Fang mutter and look away from her. Fang was nervous, she thought and she couldn't help but smirk in spite of herself.

"How did you know where I live?" Max raised an eyebrow because she knew however he found out, it would be amusing. Fang looked at her and smiled. "Where everyone finds things out!" He laughed. "The internet." He stopped laughing and smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Creep." Max muttered under her breath but she was sure he heard her because he huffed. There is one thing boys hate being called and that's _creep_. Max decided to change the subject but she couldn't hold back her light chuckle. Now she knew why people made fun of her. It was entertaining. Funny, just not to the person that's getting laughed at. "Why do you want to be my friend?" Max asked the question she had been holding all this time, and it felt good to let it all out. She could get used to this game.

"You only have one friend." Fang pointed the obvious. "I feel bad for what I did." Max sighed. "You look like you need someone special in your life." He winked and Max rolled her eyes. "And most of all, you look like a cool person. I think everyone bothers you because their jealous."

"So it's all out of pity?" Max rolled her eyes. Of course. Just like Ella was Max's friend all out of pity and Max hated it. She didn't want someone to be her friend because they felt sorry for her, no she wanted someone to be her friend out of love.

"Not true." Fang huffed and grabbed her arm so she could face him instead of the sky. She looked at him intensely and he winced. He slightly turned but looked back at her with the same intense gaze, as if he was challenging her to say otherwise. Max opened her mouth to argue but closed it changing her mind. She already wasted 5 questions.

"Are you friends with Lissa." Max held her breath not wanting to hear the answer. She knew everyone loved Lissa. Everyone was her friend, and if they weren't well they wished they were.

"No," Fang shrugged and Max didn't let out her breath. "She's annoying. Do you get what I mean?" Max let her breath out. It's nice to see that someone agrees with her other than Ella.

"I ran out of questions." Max said blandly.

"That's ok." Fang smiled. "You can ask me your other 15 questions after mine."

"Okay…" Max trailed off and looked at Fang, expecting him to continue.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black." Max said confusingly wondering why he was asking such a stupid question.

"Favorite food?"

"Cookies."

"Favorite animal?"

"Birds."

"Why?"

"I always wanted to fly away from it all."

"Have you ever had boyfriend?"

"What?"

"No you have 14 questions."

"No! I'm asking why you want to know that."

"No reason." Fang winked and Max huffed.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm ugly."

"Why do you think that?"

"Everyone else is just so pretty, and well, I guess I'm kind of insecure."

"Why are you insecure?"

"Look at me! I can name a thousand flaws."

"But I could name a thousand perfections."

Max paused and took a deep breath. "Like what."

"I'm still asking questions, but I can answer later." He smirked and a twinkle of mischievous appeared in his eye. "What's your favorite show?"

"I don't watch TV."

"Why not?"

"It's overrated."

"What do you want in a guy?"

"What?"

"You now have 13 questions left and I _said_ what do you want in a guy?"

"Someone that likes me for me and not my looks… someone that's dating me for who I am and _not_ out of pity." Max hoped Fang got the idea.

"That's nice."

"Yep." Max popped the "P".

"Do you think I'm hot?"

"What?"

"Okay, now you're just trying to waste your questions."

"Seriously you want me to answer this?"

"Yes."

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Kind of."

"It's a yes or no question."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why are you so hating towards others?"

"Their idiots."

"Care to expand?"

"I'll tell you when you prove yourself trustworthy."

"Fair enough."

"Okay."

They looked at each other and awkward silence filled the air. Fang smiled and frowned. He pouted his lips and crossed his eyes, scrunching his nose and Max couldn't help but let out a giggle. He then started grabbing her shoulders and shaking her and yelling "Y U NO WATCH TV?" and Max starting laughing really loud. Fang started laughing with her and soon they were both rolling on the grass giggling like idiots high on meth.

Max sighed and they both stopped laughing. They lied in the grass and she turned to see Fang looking up in the sky. She really felt comfortable with him. It was different than being with Ella or Iggy because they were only nice to her out of pity. Fang was treating her like they were friends for years and he didn't care about how much of a loser she was, or how much everyone hated her.

"It's a tiger." Fang pointed up in the sky and Max looked up. She didn't see anything and she frowned. How did he see a tiger in _that_? She shook her head and sighed. "I just a see a big blob."

"Max!" She winced when she heard the door open and her mother's voice filled the whole front yard but her voice was sickeningly sweet. Her dad was there and suddenly Max wanted to feel happy but she didn't. She felt disappointed instead. She never felt disappointed when she was with her dad but now when she heard her step mother tell her to come in.

"See you later!" Fang called and sat up. He brushed the grass of his jeans and waved. He started walking towards his car and drove away. Max's disappointment just deepened but she ignored it and walked inside to her house. Then she just realized what Fang had said. Was he going to see her again? Doesn't he have enough information? Max remembered the game they were playing and knew that they never finished it. Max had 12 questions left and Fang had 6 left. Most of the questions had been meaningless and stupid and Max blushed when she remembered her answer to his question asking if he was hot or not. She couldn't lie, it wasn't her thing. It was Lissa's.

* * *

"Honey," Her step mom batted her eyelashes and shut the door. Max was going to puke at her fakeness. How could her father not notice any of this? Max couldn't wait until he found out that she was a terrible mother and she wasn't meant to be with him, but with some other man whore, excuse her language. "Get dressed and come down for dinner." She snarled into Max's ear. She glared and then suddenly out of the blue she cocked her head to one side and smiled. "Okay darling see you at dinner?" Her voice was high pitched.

"Definitely." She rolled her eyes. Max's voice on the other hand was monotone and emotionless. She wasn't the one to put emotion into her voice neither her face which is why she was probably not as pretty as others.

She went upstairs and got cleaned up. She took a shower and a very long one. She always did this on family dinner nights which they usually never got to have, and Max was grateful. She took a long shower because by then after one hour or so, Valencia and her dad would get tired of waiting and start eating. So then, Max took another one hour and 30 minutes or so pampering herself (brushing hair, waxing, clipping toenails /fingernails, etc.) so by then her dad and his wife would have been finished talking, eating, or doing whatever the heck they do.

When Max went down stairs she ignored her dad and Valencia when they started eyeing her and walking up the stairs to their own bedroom. Max smirked when she felt victory. She didn't have to attend the "family" dinner. She walked into the kitchen and noticed that Valencia had made lasagna. As usual, Max gagged at the smell and got out cereal instead. She hated lasagna and Valencia knew it. She filled the bowl with milk and poured her cereal into it. She ran out of the kitchen as fast as she could and plopped down on the couch in the living room.

She turned on the TV to find SpongeBob SqaurePants. Another thing to make fun of her. She loved cartoons. That was the only thing she would ever watch on TV. Other than that, she really didn't lie to Fang because she rarely gets to watch TV because her mother would always lie to her dad and tell her that she was spending too much time on TV and so he never let her watch after he came home. She couldn't watch when he wasn't home because Valencia would hog the TV watching some stupid crap on Food Network, making sure Max hated it, she got the recipe and cooked it for the Family Dinner.

"You like Krabby Patties don't you Squidward?" SpongeBob said. Max's cereal that was in her mouth went flying everywhere when she burst out laughing. SpongeBob's face expression was just too funny.

"What's going on down their?" She heard her dad yell from upstairs. She silently cursed and yelled back that everything was under control. If her dad found out she was watching TV she was dead. She lowered the volume a little and went to the kitchen to find paper towels to clean the mess she made.

It stinks. How Max always gets the blame for everything. Why couldn't she just live a normal life like any other stupid dumb blonde on this planet? **(AH! I'm sorry blondes! I didn't really mean it! My friend is blonde so umm… ignore me!) **Care about makeup and boys and text her BFF's. "Just a load of shit. My life is a load of shit!" She whispered and started furiously scrubbing on the carpet.

She threw the paper towels away and put the bowl in the sink. She went back on the couch and sighed. "Up next: Victorious!" The TV screen wrote out in big orange blocked letters and Max grabbed the remote and shut it off. Max hated that show, it was like they were mocking her on screen showing off how pretty they were and how ugly she was. Seriously, she tried watching that show and she instantly felt insecure.

She dragged herself up the steps and fell down on her bed once she reached her room and groaned against the pillow. Everything Fang asked her (not the silly questions) came flowing back to her which caused her to groan again. Why was she so hateful? Just because her mom died, and her dad found another woman does not mean she should take it out on other people. But then, Max thought. They are always hating on me, so why should I like them?

Max slowly drifted off, repeating the same words in her head a million times over and over again.

_But I could name a thousand perfections._

* * *

I am extremely proud of this chapter! So yeah, please review! I felt like I worked extremely hard on this which is another reason why I haven't updated for a long time, but I promise I might try to update faster! Thank you all for the reviews and just to let you know, my friend RedJeans, well I was stalking her profile and found out she writes lemons, so this is kind of how our conversation went:

Nikki (RedJeans): So how you like mah storiiiessss?

Me (Here2Stay4Ever): You write lemons!

Nikki (RedJeans): You know you like it ;)

Me (Here2Stay4Ever): N-

Nikki (RedJeans): Sara. *Sternly*

Me (Here2Stay4Ever): I must never tell a lie. *Grumbles*

So um, yeah. That is the saddening truth everyone. I hope I'm not alone because lemons are gross and yet I have to read them for the sake of my friend… besides… they _are_ kind of nice…

Anywho! Review!

Peace,

Here2Stay4Ever


	5. Chapter 5: Perfection

**A/N: **Sorry for all the wait guys! Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Max shifted uncomfortably on the rough tree bark that left scratch marks all over her thighs. She mentally rolled her eyes but sighed out loud at Fang's decision to come her. A big, really big, tree that was the size of 3 houses put together, a place he said was 'special'. A place he wanted to take her there to tell her something important, but the way there was a mischievous glint in his eyes, she knew that he wasn't being serious. "Why did you bring me here again?" She fingered her white shorts. She was wearing a Yale sweatshirt that used to belong to her real mother with a pair of white short-shorts. The sweatshirt had a bulldog on it and on the bottom of the shirt it said _Yale, Bulldogs._ She had taken off her flip flops and pulled her knees to her chest.

"It was where my brother always took me." For a second Fang's eyes flashed with a look of sadness but as fast as it had come, it was gone. But not fast enough for Max not to notice. She gulped, feeling the awkwardness fill around them. She had nothing to say, knowing the way Fang had said that sentence that his brother had passed away. She knew how it felt, though. She, herself, experienced death of another family member.

"I know how it feels." Max looked at the side of Fang's face, straight at his temple and looked down to his strong jaw. Fang turned his head to make eye contact with her and Max suddenly felt self-conscious at his gaze. She shifted around some more and winced at the pain the bark was causing her. Fang noticed what was going on so he took off his jacket and laid it next to him, patting the spot that was free. Max hesitated at first, she didn't want to sit that close next to him, but then she remembered the scratch marks that were forming all over her legs and immediately sat on the jacket, her arm accidently brushing his. She stiffened, noticing how close they were but soon she was relaxed.

"I made up a game." Fang smirked and looked away from her, staring straight ahead at nothing particularity, instead. Max huffed, knowing he was going to do something stupid like this again. She had already felt awkward enough with the other game, 21 questions. "We take turns naming each other's perfections. The point of the game is to make each other aware that we're beautiful in our own way." Fang looked back at Max, proud of himself. Max's stomach did a backflip at the sight of Fang's white teeth showing off in front of her. She remembered what Fang had said during the game yesterday.

"_I'm still asking questions, but I can answer later." He smirked and a twinkle of mischievous appeared in his eye._

"Want to go first?" Fang asked and Max gulped. She wanted to go first, how she wanted to go first and name all those perfect features of Fang's face. But Max forced her mouth shut. She didn't want to say things like "Your rock hard abs" or "Your sexy smile." She wanted to say something more… meaningful.

"Sure." She finally let out a tiny squeak and looked at Fang. He looked back at her with an intense gaze and Max felt like she was going to fall off the branch, but she held on as tight as she could. "Your eyes." She said softly. The black onyx eyes stared back at her and she could see his face light up. Just a little. "They look mysterious, like their hiding secrets. Unique, because I have never seen such eyes like that before on anyone. They can be soft at times, and they can be scary, too." Fang raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little. "But take now for example," She continued and stared deeper into his eyes. "they are soft and loving. I feel like my whole world is spinning just by looking at them." Max forced herself to say the last thing that was coming out of her throat. "They are perfect." She choked out.

Fang gave her a warm smile and Max was starting to get dizzy. "Your lips." He says softly and Max's heart skips a beat. "They can say the most wonderful words that can make a person feel beautiful just like," He snapped. "that. They aren't thin, they aren't fat, they're just perfect." Max felt her not thin, not fat lips slowly tilt up. She was now smiling but she was dizzier than ever. When Fang started to lean in, Max felt her balance go out of control. She leaned back to steady herself, but remembered she was on a branch. But it was too late. She felt herself falling but just as she thought she was going to fall and split her head open, something grabbed her wrist. She shut her eyes tightly and was now panting. She looked up and saw those perfect eyes staring back at her. "I got you." He whispered. "I won't ever let go, don't worry."

Max stared back and held onto his hand tighter, wanting to believe every word he said.

* * *

Max walked into the school building, feeling a little better about her lips. She tried pursing them a little to make them look more attractive but then she remembered what he had said. They were perfect already. She smiled, remembering his words and held her head higher. She was still wearing a hoodie but her hoodie wasn't up. She reached her locker and ignored everyone whispering around her. She was sure it was probably the first time them saw her hair, and she was getting un comfortable from all the attention she was getting. When she opened her locker a piece of paper came fluttering to the ground. She furrowed her eyebrows and bent down, unfolded it, and read.

_Perfection #2_

_Your smile. You should smile more often. It makes the world feel like a happier place. My whole body feels lighter, and everything around me lights up like fireworks on the fourth of July. _

_Keep Smiling,_

_Fang._

Max was literally beaming after she read this. Her beam turned into a smirk when she finally realized how corny this note was. But hey, nobody said it wasn't cute being corny. She decided that this game was definitely better than 21 questions and that she was definitely going to continue playing. Really fast, she ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and jotted down quickly:

_Perfection #2_

_Your hands. They helped me up when I thought I was falling. They're actually very soft when I think about it, and that's good. Your hand also wrote that note, which was very corny but lovely, too. Thank you._

_I'm smiling now,_

_Max._

Max smiled like she wrote on the note and looked over at Fang. He was still putting away his stuff so she waited until he was gone. After he had gone, she watched him until he was in the science room and she quickly went over to his locker and slipped the note in. Everything seemed perfect then, until she heard a familiar voice form behind her and everything in her body went cold and rigid.

"Passing love notes with the new emo kid?" Lissa cackled. "How pathetic! He doesn't want you, and nobody does." She smirked and Max forced her tears to stay _inside_. "You are just a pathetic loser with no friends. You think anyone would actually _like_ you, let alone fall in _love_ with you? Boys like girls like _me_ not _you_!" She laughed. Maybe she was right. Fang didn't like her; maybe he liked her as a friend but nothing more. He probably just sent that note to her so he could make her feel better. Lissa giggled some more and her friends, Brigid and Anne, started laughing with her. Max shut her eyes and tried to block out the laughter but it was no use. Max opened her eyes and clenched her fists. Just when she was about to fire at Lissa's jaw, something came up from behind them and said "I don't."

Lissa and her friends stopped laughing and looked at Fang. Lissa twirled her hair and gave a disgusted look, checking Fang out. "What?" She spat out. Max had to hide her smirk with her hand and her giggle came out as a muffled noise.

"I don't like girls like you." Fang shrugged and Lissa gasped. Max inferred that she wasn't the type to get rejected, but Fang didn't stop there. "You're a mean, heartless person. You only feel pretty about yourself when you make fun of other girls that are prettier than you." Max thought this was no longer funny when Fang eyed her and everyone started crowding around Fang and Lissa. Lissa's glare was so intense, if looks could kill, Fang would be twitching on the floor by now. But they couldn't, so Fang continued. "You're a fake loser that only has friends because you're rich and you flatten your hair until there's smoke coming out of it. They're only friends with you because their _scared_. Because you buy designer clothes and worship perfume bottles. It's disgusting and pathetic. That's why I don't like girls like you." Fang grabbed Max's wrist and walked me out of the crowd and into science class. Everyone was shocked and in complete utter silence. Max herself was shocked and couldn't get anything out of her mouth. Her voice was slowly disappearing. Once they made it to science, Max sat down in her usual corner, and this time she put her hood up. Fang sighed and she felt his hand take off her hood.

"Keep your hood off…" He ran his fingers through her hair. Max was completely frozen, praying that the next perfection he would name was about her hair.

That's if she had another perfection.

* * *

Max dragged her feet across the cemented pavement. She sighed when she saw another scratch form on her converse from dragging it. She licked her finger and bent down, rubbing trying to get the mark off her shoe. She was to into getting the stain off that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her and she jumped when something tapped her shoulder.

She shot up off the ground and turned around. Her hoodie fell off and her hair was blowing freely with the wind now. She put her hand to her heart, feeling how fast it was beating. Fang had nearly scared the hell out of her! "Fang!" She screamed and threw her arms around his neck. Fang chuckled and hugged her back.

They pulled away from each other and the cocky grin formed on his lips. Max rolled her eyes, wondering what he was thinking about now. "You that happy in seeing me?" He remarked with eyebrow raised. He ran his finger through his hair.

"No," Max giggled. She couldn't help it, he was just so cute. Max looked down at the ground and scratched her head, nervously. She wanted to ask why he had defended her because he was just making a new enemy with the most popular, loved, slut in the school, but she chickened out. Instead she said: "So, what's up?" She chuckled nervously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go back to the tree." Fang shrugged and this time he looked down at the ground. Max was relieved that she wasn't the only one that was nervous. She tapped her heels together and a little too happily, she replied "Yes!"

Max was worried, but happy at the same time. Ever since they started playing _Perfection_ she was as happy as a pie. Especially since she was playing with Fang. Soon to be the second outsider at Ridgeway High.

* * *

So this wasn't as long as the usual chapters are, but I am really tired and need to get my beauty sleep!

Keep smiling ;),

Here2Stay4Ever.


	6. Chapter 6: Your Lips

**A/N: **Okay well I don't really have anything to say. I would tell you to follow my Twitter but I want to keep my identity safe. I like being a mysterious writer ;) You know what I mean? Good.

BUT! If you _really_ want to follow my twitter (I hope you do) just Inbox me! :) Maybe I can follow back… *winkwinknudgenudge*

Btw: Stunningfire, thanks for all those reviews! Oh, and a lemon is a story where is has… graphic sex scenes. *shutters*

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Max was lying on the tree branch with her head on Fang's lap. Max thought that Fang's lap was the perfect pillow any person could ever wish for. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun hitting her skin. She could go for tan and get rid of her hideous paleness. Besides, if she was going to do what Fang wanted her to do, she better get a tan soon.

While they were talking and playing _Perfection_, Fang asked Max to go to school in _shorts and a tank top_. Max literally wanted to murder Fang after he gave her one of those cocky smirks that she oh so loved. She agreed anyway, because Fang was going to wear a blue polo instead of the black plaid shirts he always wore. Max couldn't wait to see how he looked like.

"Your hair." Fang suddenly interrupted Max's thoughts and started running his fingers through her thin strands of dirty blonde hair. Max sighed and relaxed under his touch. She squirmed, trying to get more comfortable on his lap, and opened her eyes. She looked straight at Fang and he stared back. After about one minute of doing that Max finally broke the silence.

"What about my hair?" Ever though she knew what he was talking about, she gave an innocent smile. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled like this. Maybe before her mother died. She was always smiling now, though. Fang made her feel special and she loved it.

"Perfection Number 3." Fang showed his pearly whites and Max poked his stomach, wanting to annoy him more. She gave him a smirk and started asking questions that she knew he couldn't resist answering. It just made her feel more powerful, under control. She loved that feeling because she never got to feel it.

"Why exactly do you like my hair, Mr. Ride?" She asked in a British accent and raised an eyebrow. Fang cracked a laugh and continued running his fingers through her hair. Max's eyes started fluttering shut as he explained. His voice was so soothing…

"Your hair is sooo beautiful," He crooned and leaned his face a little closer to hers. Her head was still on his lap, so he had to bend his neck in an uncomfortable position, but he didn't mind. Max didn't know that he was close to her because her eyes were closed but they shot open when she felt his breath on her neck. "I could brush it all day because it's just sooo soft." Max chuckled nervously when Fang leaned in closer. She shifted in her place on his legs but froze when she heard Fang say "That is why I think your hair is perfect, Mrs. Ride."

They were both frozen and Fang's fingers untangled themselves from her hair when he realized he had called her _Mrs. Ride_. Max found it hard to breath but she kept her head on his lap, still staring at him. "I'm sorry-" he started to say but Max cut him off by shaking her head and whispering "It's okay." She started longer at him. She didn't want to stop staring at him. In fact… she had the sudden urge to lean in closer. It was a horrible, yet amazing urge that over took her. Her eyes lingered on his lips, hoping that he got the hint. Thankfully he did.

They both started leaning in together and her lips parted a little, and her eyes fluttered shut. She was so close to him… she could feel his breath… the tips of his bangs brushing her forehead… just a little closer.

"MAX!" Max jumped off Fang's lap, and screamed. She lost her balance and slipped off, desperately trying to hold onto something. Thankfully she held onto the tree branch and some of Fang's hand and her legs dangled, swinging back and forth. She looked down to see Ella and her friend Nudge in their dance uniforms. _Darn it!_ She thought. She was so close to kissing Fang! On a tree branch! Lying on his lap! That was the perfect timing… Max shook her head, trying to get the thought of kissing those lushes lips out of her head and slowly climbed down the tree, wincing when she let go of Fang's hand.

"Yes?" She asked, dusting off her jeans. Ella grabbed Max's arm and started dragging her out of the woods. She looked back at Fang and yelled "I'm going to talk to your girlfriend just for a second, kay?" Max furrowed her eyebrows, having no idea what Ella was talking about but before Fang could answer, Ella and Nudge had dragged her out of there and pushed her against Ella's car. "Really? Dating him?"

Max raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I don't even know what…" Before she could finish Nudge's mouth opened, and Max inwardly cursed. When her mouth opened, it usually never closed.

"Well, when you two were passin' notes to each-otha's locka's and all, well Lissa saw you and she was all like 'How did she get to hook up with like the hottest newest mysterious sexy swag fullin' maniac hot ass shit load of a mother-"

"_Okay_" Max gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. Nudge continued.

"'guy in school? I mean I all hot and stuff gurl,' and I was like 'maybe you should go see whatsup my sista' and she was like 'uh uh she be crossin' the line tryin' to compete wit this chiz.' Well, now she be tellin' everybody at the hellhole (school) that you be goin out with this guy and she ain't liking it cause she want him and when she wants somethan' she gits that somethan' so you betta be protectin' yo man cause she like a tiger on tha loose in a zoo full a steak, u git me gurl?"

She was quiet for a moment, letting all this information sink in. Max was now gaping. Everyone at school now, thanks to Lissa thought that Fang and Max were going out. "No…no-"

"Whateva gurl," Nudge shook her head and Ella did the same. They were clearly disappointed but Max didn't know why. Even if she was going out with Fang she still has the right to do what she wants. "You blew us, ya missed Ella and minez solo performance fo' tha dance concert. Ya promised gurl! Wha, ya off smoochin' wit yo man, too busy to be wit yo friends tah support? Kay, I see. I see."

Then it hit Max. She had missed their solo!

"Yes," Ella looked at Max in disgust. "We risk out popularity for you. We go through all your shit and all you do is bail on us. What happened to 'Chicks before Dicks' huh?" Ella entered her car, ignoring Max's shocked look. She slammed the car door and they drove away, leaving Max all alone in the dust, again.

Max entered the school building, squeezing her eyes shut. Normally, she would have Ella to shut her eyes and hold hands and ignore the whole world with. But she blew it. No, actually Lissa blew it. If they hadn't known that she was hanging out with Fang they wouldn't have minded. That's not all; Lissa also said they were dating!

She saw Lissa walking, actually sashaying, towards her and Max started walking faster, but it was no use. Lissa had caught up to Max and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch my shoulder." Max managed to get out. She turned and looked at her eyes, glaring intensely. Lissa just smiled and shrugged.

"I heard you were dating _Fang Ride_. So, is he a good kisser? Did he tell you that you were a good kisser? Or did he break up with you because you got slobber all over his hair when you tried to kiss him back?" She laughed and her friends Brigid and Anne giggled and high fived each other. Max rolled her eyes at their lame attempt to make her feel bad. She wasn't going to let them this time. She started walking away, slowly, and held her head up high. They stopped giggling and started following Max. She kept thinking about how lame the probably looked right now, following Max. It actually looked like they were following her because they wanted to hang out with her, not insult her. Max smiled.

"Where are you going, Dog breath?" Max kept walking and laughing. Everyone was looking at them now, gaping. The great Lissa was following the low Max. Even her friends, or as she described them puppies, even stopped following her and looked at the shocking sight. She could even the nervousness in Lissa's voice.

Max would have kept walking but she bumped into something. She looked up hurriedly, saying "I'm so-" but stopped when she saw Fang. _Great_, she thought, _now he has to save me again because I am such a loser and I can't stand up for myself_. She inwardly groaned.

"He look it's your boyfriend…" Lissa twirled her hair and fluttered her eyelashes. "So," She stepped closer and Max wanted to crawl under a rock. She had lost all her confidence, so she started chewing her nails. "Does her breath smell like a dog? Does she slobber way too much?" Every chucked a little but dead silence filled the air after what he had done when she said that.

Even Max couldn't speak, her throat became dry.

Fang had leaned in and cupped Max's face with his palms. He smashed his lips against hers and softly moved his lips in sync with hers. Max's eyes were wide but soon they were closed and she was kissing him back. As far as she knew, they weren't any slobber and/or bad breath. There was just him and her. Nobody else…

Fang pulled away and gave Max a little smile before masking his face with a glare and looking at the rest of the students who had gathered around them. "No," he started. "Her breath does not smell like a dog, and she doesn't slobber at all." He looked at Lissa and smirked. "By the way, you got a little drool on your chin." He said before grabbing her arm and leading her away from the gaping students.

* * *

_Perfection #3_

_Your lips. Jesus, Fang, what kind of lip balm do you use?_

_Keep applying, :P_

_Max._

Fang couldn't stop laughing at Max's note that she had handed him in science. Right now, they were sitting on the tall tree branch they usually hang out at, and were just talking. Nothing else.

"No but seriously," Max nudged Fang, getting him to be quiet and she didn't start talking until he was making eye contact with her. She sighed and pursed her lips. "Why are you always standing up for me? I can handle Lissa on my own." She opened her palms on her lap and looked at them, avoiding Fang's deep dark eyes.

"By the looks of it, you couldn't." Fang put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Max grunted and shook his hand off her shoulder. Fang leaned back and put his head on her lap this time. "Besides," Fang gave her a cheeky grin. "She won't be bothering you for a long time after that little stunt I pulled."

Max's heart skipped a beat when she remembered what had happened at school. She nervously chuckled and nodded. "Yea…" After that, they sat, enjoying the sunset over the trees. When the sun was gone, it was dark and Max had started shivering. "We should go…"

"Wait," Fang put his hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her closer, her breath sped up. She gulped, nervous being that close to his neck and shivered, but not from the cold. "Let's continued where we were before your 'friends' interrupted us…"

* * *

Oops. Cliffhanger.

Review, or I won't update,

Here2Stay4Ever


	7. Chapter 7: Anne, Is That You?

**A/N: **For those of you who keep whining about "OMG she isn't supposed to be this weak! OMG she has blonde hair and brown streaks not the other way around! OMG she isn't supposed to be ugly! OMG this is totally OCC!" Well, let me tell you some things you need to know:

1) SHUT UP. I told you one million times that she isn't going to be tough! She is a weakling!

2) Who gives a crap about her hair, it's MY story I can do what I want.

3) She isn't ugly! She just thinks that she is ugly because people keep telling that to her when really, she is beautiful. Excuse me, did you not read the title before you clicked on it?

4) USE YOUR BRAIN. God gave you one for a reason.

5) Sorry to be so mean….

6) AHH I feel so mean now! Wahhhh

7) Why am I still numbering my sentences?

Anyway,just a reminder that the first chapter to The Bucket List is coming out tomorrow and also, just because its rated M does not mean there are lemons.

Also, just in case you don't know:

Friday: Falling For You

Saturday: What Makes You Beautiful

Sunday: The Bucket List

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Max froze, not knowing what he meant by that. Then, she remembered what they were doing before her friends interrupted them. She looked at Fang, who was now sitting up and leaning in. She closed her eyes and leaned in too, wanting to kiss him for real. But she almost stopped herself. She opened her eyes and scooted away a little but Fang didn't notice, he kept leaning in. She was having second thoughts. Maybe all he wanted was a girlfriend. So he can use her. Maybe that's why he was friends with her. Maybe he thinks that she is easy to get because she never has felt love before. Max fumed, maybe she was right.

"It's really getting dark." Fang stopped leaning in and looked at her, startled. Max instantly wanted to take back those words and say _No! Kiss me! I want you!_ But she didn't. She was confused and she needed time before she was sure of everything.

She jumped off the tree and walked home, tears coming down her face when she thought of Fang just sitting there, wanting her to come back.

_Brigid: You're a loser._

_Lissa: Nobody likes you._

_Brigid: Bitch, go running to someone who is actually in your league._

_Lissa: But wait, Brigid, there isn't anyone _that_ low!_

_Brigid: Oops, my bad._

_Lissa: Guess you'll be a loser forever._

Max shrieked and threw her phone against her wall. It hit and shattered, little pieces from her screen scattering all over the carpet. Max just dragged her knees across the carpet, ignoring the pain of the glass scratching them, and lay across the pieces. She was so sick of everything they did to her. She wasn't going to let them keep going. She had had enough.

She opened her closet and pulled out her jacket. Enough was enough.

* * *

She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. _Should I be doing this? No! Don't chicken out now, Maximum Martinez! You have to be tough! No more of this weak shit. You're going to show them!_

"I'm commmiinnnnggggg!" She heard Lissa's high pitched voice coming from inside the house. Max's heart skipped a beat when she heard her footsteps coming towards the door. The door swung open and Lissa said "What?"

She was dressed in a short mini jean skirt and a white belly shirt that showed off her belly ring. In one hand was a cigarette and in the other she was holding a beer can. Max peeked behind her and saw that Brigid and Lissa's boyfriend, Sean were drinking too. The whole place reeked of alcohol. Max crinkled her nose and brushed her hand through her hair.

"Hey Lissa look-"

"Hey sexy, how about you join us!" Sean came wobbling over next to Lissa and put an arm around her. He offered Max a can but she pushed it away. Sean shook his head in disapproval and Lissa laughed. She yanked Max's arm and Max stumbled inside Lissa's house. It was HUGE.

"Really, I shouldn't be here." Max laughed nervously and scratched her arm. Lissa just laughed and threw a can at her. Brigid soon joined Lissa and started laughing with her, and soon, Sean. Max couldn't control herself. Three popular people just invited her to their house so she could get drunk with them. She carefully took a sip from the can and made a face of disgust, which made everyone laugh again. Max couldn't hold back her smile. She laughed along with the others.

After a couple minutes she started to feel woozy. She giggled then hiccupped when Brigid turned up the music. Max chugged the drink, threw it across the room and started to dance crazy with the others. She couldn't believe this was happening but she was too drunk to care. She recognized the song, Scream by Usher. She knew this was all fake and that they really didn't like her but she didn't care. She was going to use every advantage she could find to make herself feel better.

To feel perfect.

* * *

Max woke up with a terrible headache and her eyes were half closed. She couldn't open them all the way. She stretched and tried to get off the marble floor. She looked around with her half closed eyes and realized that it was really dark, but she saw the faint glow of a clock that read 3:00 am. Max gasped, and her eyes opened all the way. She stood up and instantly felt sick to her stomach. She ignored the dull pain in her sides and ran out to her car. She got in and drove home at 90 mph. She would have been scared half to death if she wasn't so sick.

She finally reached her house and she didn't even bother locking her car doors before she ran in and slammed the door behind her when he reached the bathroom. She threw up everything she had yesterday and tonight and after she finished, she was starving. She didn't get anything to eat though, because she was too tired. She just threw herself on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"The production of speech is a highly complex motor task that involves approximately 100 or facial, laryngeal, pharyngeal, and respiratory muscles. Precise and expeditious timing of these muscles is essential for the production of temporally complex speech sounds, which are characterized by transitions as short as 10 MS between frequency bands and an average speaking rate of approximately 15 sounds per second. Speech production requires airflow from the lungs (respiration) to be phonated through the vocal folds of the larynx (phonation) and resonated in the vocal cavities shaped by the jaw, soft palate, lips, tongue and other articulators (articulation)…"

Max's eyes slowly closed and her body went limp. She had had only 3 hours of sleep last night and she needed sleep badly. Fang nudged her elbow and Max opened her eyes, yelling "Here!"

Everyone looked at her and stifled laughs. Max realized that the science teacher was in the middle of talking about speech production. Max's face turned a dark shade of red and she slid down in her seat. Fang chuckled next to her and Max shot him a glare.

"Respiration is the physical process of gas exchange between an organism and its environment involving four steps…"

The teacher went on and Max decided she would take a little nap. She quickly took out a piece of paper, quietly, and wrote:

_Fang,_

_I'm going to take a little nap, please don't wake me up unless she asks me a question or something. _

_Max._

_PS: DON'T EMBARRAS MEEE!_

Max sighed and threw the note at Fang's head. He gave her an annoyed look before opening it and reading. He took Max's pencil from her hand and wrote back:

_You think I do things for free? It's going to cost you._

Max quietly growled so only Fang could hear.

_Fine!_

_Oh and just to let you know before I go to sleep,_

_Perfect #4_

_You when you're not talking._

Max smirked and handed it to Fang. Fang silently gasped and faked a look of hurt. Max giggled, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Fang!" Max squealed. "Fang, stop it!" Max squirmed, and giggled under his touch. He kept wiggling his fingers on her neck, ribs, and head, and wouldn't stop. Max felt like she was going to faint right there in front of everyone in the locker bay. Fang was about to start tickling her stomach when someone cleared their throat. Fang stopped, and looked behind him. Lissa and Brigid were holding stacks of paper and Anne was smiling in front of them.

"Hey lovebirds," Anne giggled and Max couldn't believe her ears. Did everyone seriously believe they were a couple? "You're invited to my party, Fang. Bring a friend!" She winked at Max, and then smiled at Fang. "It's dressy." She sashayed away from the two.

Max kept thinking about the party and why all of a sudden they are being really nice to her the whole day. She was walking to the tree that her and Fang always hang out at, with Fang. "Do you think we should go?" She asked, biting her nails nervously. "I mean what if this is all a prank?" Fang just laughed at her.

"You will never find out unless you go." Fang nudged her when she stayed completely quiet. "Hey, come on; do you like want to go shopping or something?" Fang imitated Lissa's voice and Max giggled.

"Of course, I would love tooooo." Max purred like Brigid.

"So, first a manipede."

"Then it's off to the hair salon."

"And clothes!"

"Then shoes!"

They burst out laughing at each other's voices and sighed. Max stopped in her tracks when she got an idea. She ran to her house with Fang behind her yelling "Where are you going?"

"My car!" She laughed and jumped in the air. Fang went under her and caught her when she fell back down, bridal style. She laughed and her cheeks started hurting because she was smiling too much. She had never smiled that much in her life.

They reached to her driveway and Fang put her down. She got in the car and turned on the engine, waiting for Fang to go in. "Where are we going?" He asked, puzzled.

"Oh nowhere…" Max looked around everywhere but Fang's face.

* * *

"The _mall_?" Fang said in disbelief. He had thought that Max was joking and they were just acting like Brigid and Lissa, he didn't know she had _meant_ it! "Max! I was kidding!"

Max giggled like a little girl, and the sound had made his heart melt. He forced his hands to stay put at his sides instead of listening to his urges and grabbing Max, forcing her lips to his. Fang wanted to do that so bad, he nearly whimpered. "I need something to wear to the party, so I guess we weren't kidding after all." Max gave him a smirk and turned off the engine. "Besides, I have nothing dressy to wear at all."

The got out the car and into the mall where Max went sprinting to _Plato's Closet._ Fang rolled his eyes and followed her, having to jog a bit to catch up with her. "Jesus, slow down!" Max laughed and just ran even faster. Fang caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her to stop.

They're laughter filled the store and the clerk shushed at them in a harsh tone and Fang let go of Max, silencing her instantly. Max shrugged and started to look around in the dress section, while Fang checked out the suits.

Max had tried on several of dresses, not knowing which ones to get. She sighed and searched around the racks. She froze when she saw a black dress with a peacock like pattern on the inside. There was a little piece of jewelry on the waist line. Max smiled. She was definitely going to get that. **(****.**

Fang settled on black dress pants and a plaid shirt, with a black jacket. It was simple, yet dressy and Max absolutely loved it. And now, Max and Fang were wearing those outfits, standing in front of a huge house, which could pass for a mansion, filled with a bunch of high school students with million dollar dresses.

"You came!" Anne came skipping over to Max and Fang dressed in a pink strapless dress. Max inwardly groaned, wanting to escape this party right now. Outside, she smiled and cautiously tried fixing her curled hair.

"I have a question actually…" Max gulped, wanting to back out but knowing that she can't. They might be pranking her again. "Why are you being so nice to me… and inviting me to your parties and all."

Anne just laughed and waved her hand like all those years of her bullying Max never happened. "You silly goose," She cackled and Max took a step back. She was getting scared from the way Anne had been acting lately. "I thought, it isn't fair to be treated like this, and if I want a good reputation, I should start by being nice!"

Totally a setup, Max thought. There was no way Anne would just come out of the blue and say "I want to be nice to you" it was just not natural. Max liked it better before when she was bullying her, because it was less scary. While she was thinking of reasons why Anne would say that, Lissa and Brigid came with linked arms and stopped in front of us. Lissa and Brigid never went anywhere without each other.

"Hey." They both said in a synched, harmonized, voice. Brigid was just in a plain purple strapless dress that reached to her thighs and a silver necklace that looked like it cost about two hundred thousand dollars. Max would be scared to even touch it, let alone wear it. Lissa was in a light blue cocktail dress and killer high heels that looked like it would leave blisters that next day. In fact, Max thought that she would wake up with no skin on the balls of her feet after wearing those.

Max jumped when she felt Fang's arm wrap around her waist. She looked at him, bewildered and he leaned in so his lips touched her ear, and whispered: "If people think we came as a couple, we might as well act like one." His voice sent shivers down Max's spine. He pulled her closer to him and she silently gasped, thankful that the music was loud.

Max heard a couple of _awww_'s and _they are perfect for each other_'s and it got her very confused. Everyone was supposed to be hating on her, and calling her a low life bitch, and insult her dress! But instead, people were _complimenting_ her dress.

Max spotted Ella and Nudge, and started to wave. She stopped herself when she remembered what had happened between them. They were very beautiful though. Ella was in a pink cocktail dress that starts short at the beginning and starts to lengthen at the end. Nudge was in a silver strapless dress with flower patterns on it.

Max sighed, and was about to turn around, but something yanked her back forward. She met Nudge's brown eyes. She was about to say hello, and ask what was wrong, but Nudges hand came up and all Max remembered was the stinging pain flowing through her veins, as she collapsed into Fang's arms, shocked and wide eyes.

Sorry to do this to you guys!

But here are the links to the dresses, you just have to remove parentheses from them:

Max's Dress:

http:/www(.)/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/cute-prom-dresses(.)jpg

Lissa's Dress:

http:/www(.)womenseveningdressesblog(.)com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/Cocktail-Dresses(.)jpg

Anne's Dress:

(http:/www(.)/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/strapless-red-wedding-dresses(.)jpg)

Brigid's Dress:

http:/www(.)umodels(.)com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/cocktaildress(.)jpg

Nudge's Dress:

(http:/www(.)pollsb(.)com/photos/o/368098-gabriella_silver_prom_)

Ella's Dress:

(http:/www(.)eveningdressesnow(./images/dress/ED070(.)jpg)

That's all! Well, hope you enjoyed. Review!

Here2Stay4Ever


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Things Straight

Okay, so I just wanted to get things straight, so I made this extra chapter. You need to pay attention people!

1) Max has brown hair and blonde streaks, as it clearly states in the first chapter of my story "Introduction" and if you didn't pay attention then, it's your loss not mine.

2) I am deciding to make this a very cliché but cute and original at the same time, if you get me.

3) I am very grateful for the criticism and I do not count them as flames, don't worry. I actually think they are very useful, so thank you! Please, give me as much tips as possible, I appreciate it.

4) I will not always put cliffhangers, so you don't have to worry, but if I think the story is getting less interesting than I will spice it up a bit with a few cliffhangers here and there.

5) Max is a very insecure and weak girl. This is why I am making a story about it, to show how throughout the months, Fang turns her into a strong, beautiful, tough, confident girl.

6) If you have any questions that you are confused about, just leave a review or send me a PM.

Thank you so much guys, it makes my heart swell to see a lot of people reading this, and enjoying it as much as I am writing it. I hope you don't get bored from this story or anything. Sorry for yelling at you in the author's note last chapter.

Also, don't forget to check out my new story, The Bucket List.


	9. Chapter 9: Who's Your Friend?

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay guy. Wow, I feel like I'm losing my reviewers because I haven't updated for so long. Sorry guys! It's just that my laptop broke and I had to get it fixed and then I had to re-install this stupid Microsoft Word thing and it was a living hell. Also this chapter is a little short sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Max gasped and looked up to see Nudge with red cheeks and Ella behind her, chewing her nails nervously.

"What was that?" Max yelled and everyone in the party, their attention all on Max and Nudge. Nudge just glared and shook her head.

"Enough with the acting innocent bitch." She spat out. "I am sick and tired of you treating Lissa like this. She may not be your friend, or Ella's but she is my friend and I won't tolerate it."

Max's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. What were they talking about? She never did anything to them in the first place! It was Lissa that was always bullying people! Especially her! Max fought back the tears that threatened to spill. Lissa proselytized Nudge.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Everyone in the room was glaring at Max now. She really didn't know what was going on and she knew it was all a set up. They got Max to go to their party and now they got everyone to be against her.

She exhaled a shaky breath and left the house, away from the party and that extremely excruciating position she had been in. Everyone was gathered around her and she was about to suffocate and crumble into little itsy bitsy pieces of glass. She felt like there was already glass cutting through her skin and straight to her heart. She hated it. She ran down the straight, refusing to allow tears come out of her bloodshot eyes. She wasn't letting her night become ruined for that stupid reason. She went to the nearest gas station and went into the little mini mart. She grabbed as much as chips, ice cream, chocolate, and beer as she could. She put them in the basket and walked up to the counter where she could checkout her items. She smiled to the man behind the counter and he smiled back. She couldn't help notice how handsome he was. She found his tortoiseshell eyes and his chestnut hair that kind of fell across his forehead pleasant. She looked down and read the tag that was pinned on his shirt.

_Sam_.

"Hello Sam." She blurted out before she could stop herself. She felt her cheeks redden but when he smiled and said "Hello yourself" she felt the blush spread across her face.

"What might your name be?" He asked her. He scanned the liquor and smirked when he put it in the plastic bag. Max's blush reddened.

"Max…" She fiddled with her fingers. "It's not really an attractive name for a girl." She mentally smacked herself for saying that.

"Maybe," Sam shrugged. "But you make it attractive." He winked when he put the first tub of ice cream into the plastic bag. Her eyes widened and she smiled. Was he flirting with her? No one has ever flirted with her. Maybe he didn't know her reputation at school; after all he doesn't go to her school. "So what is all this for?" He asked, putting the king sized Hershey bar in the bag.

"Party for one." She said proudly, and stood straight up. "I dissed the other party because it was lame." She flipped her hair, sighed, and tried to act like she had been to thousands of parties but she was never amused.

Sam looked at her amusingly and gave her the bag and the receipt. Max paid and smiled at him. "Thanks." She said and bit her lip.

"No problem." He leaned in and whispered in Max's ear, handing her small piece of paper. "Party for two?" He asked.

Max laughed nervously and pulled away. She took the paper and stuffed it in her bag. She gave him a smile before turning and leaving the door, yelling "I'll think about it." When she left the mini mart she smiled to herself, proud. She never thought that she would ever have the guts to actually flirt with someone. She technically didn't really flirt with him but she tried, so that counts.

She thought Sam was cute but not as beautiful and handsome as…

"Fang!" She yelled out when she saw a shadow behind the tree. She was planning to go to the tree because her parents would never let her bring "booze" to their house.

The shadow slowly walked from behind the tree and stopped in front of her. "Why did you leave?" He asked and took her hand softly. She felt tingles run up and down her arm. She pulled away and stared at Fang, bewildered.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked barley above a whisper. She raised her voice and stepped closer to him. "She is planning something, to turn everyone away from me. Everyone is going to hate me soon and if they see you hang out with me they are going to start hating you. No actually considering that Lissa probably finds you incredibly sexy she will probably have some kind of sick twisted plan that she is going to brainwash you and-"

Fang put his hand over her mouth but she continued to try to talk, but everything that came out of her mouth sounded like muffled gibberish so she gave up. "I will never stop hanging out with you just so some rich slut, prostitute, whore, princess, pageant girl, Miss America, whatever she is! I don't care. I don't need her to accept me. I just need you."

"Whatever," Max shook her head. "I came here to have a party of one so you can go back to Lissa's party." She took off her heels and started climbing the tree. She plopped down onto the branch and opened the Hershey bar. She took a big bite and moaned. She felt something take her Hershey bar away from her and heard a deep moan come from something beside her. She opened on eye to see that Fang had eaten some of her chocolate. She laughed and took it away from him, taking a bite just where he had bitten it. She couldn't help but think that they just practically kissed.

Fang opened a bottle of liquor and took a big swing. He scrunched his face and stuck out his tongue at her. She laughed again and took a sip from the same bottle. Copying his face expression which caused him to chuckle.

She had totally forgotten Sam and his number. She didn't need it.

She had her own special party of two.

* * *

"Again." She heard Ella's dance coach yell. She watched as Ella ran, did a double front hand spring, and landed in a split. Max gaped. She could never do that…

"Ms. Bacheldor, nice to see you." Her coach turned and eyed her disgustingly. She always hated Max. Max just ignored her and said she needed to talk to Ella. Once she and Ella were alone, Max immediately stepped into action.

"What was Nudge talking about?" She hissed. "I didn't do anything to Lissa!" Max was this close to starting a tantrum. She was so angry and sick and tired of everything Lissa does to these people and they just go along with it. They are like Lissa's puppets.

"Max I don't know what _you_ are talking about now." Ella sighed and started to pack her duffel bag. Max groaned, knowing Ella was just stalling.

"Stop it, Ella." She grabbed Ella's arm and stopped her. "I want to know why everyone is acting like this towards me. What has Nudge and Lissa been telling everyone? What has Lissa been telling everyone—"

"I can't." Ella whispered. Max didn't have a clue why Ella's eyes watered. It couldn't be that bad could it? Max turned on her heel muttering "whatever" and leaving the building without saying goodbye. She didn't know if she was just imagining but she thought she heard Ella sniffle and whisper "Please forgive me after this."

* * *

Max rolled around in her bed. She couldn't sleep and she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to talk to someone. Someone that understands her. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and dialed Fang's number.

"_Hello?_" He sounded tired, like he just woke up. Max rubbed her forehead. She was so stupid, it was like three in the morning and she was calling Fang? She didn't even think that he would be asleep. Stupid, stupid girl.

"Sorry I woke you." Max sighed. "Never mind."

She was about to hang up but Fang cut her off. "_No, I'm tired but I can't sleep. So please, entertain me._" He chuckled.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I couldn't sleep either." Max sat up on her bed and smiled to herself. She was glad Fang could always crack a joke and make her feel better.

"_Okay, you're talking to me._" Fang went silent for a moment. "_How was the talk with Ella? Did you get the information you needed?_"

"I wish. She said she couldn't tell me and then she shed her tears. Like that's going to make me forgive her."

"_Maybe you should give her a chance, Max. You never know maybe Lissa black mailed her or something and so she can't tell a soul. Maybe she really wants to help you._"

This is what Max was worried about. Fang standing up for her. "But Fang if she was a real friend she would tell me anyway! What would she have that she needs to hide?"

"_What do you need to hide?_"

"That's none of your concern!"

"_It's none of your concern what Ella needs to hide._"

Max sighed. He had her and he knew it. She inhaled and said everything that was running through her head. "I watch SpongeBob SqaurePants while eating cereal behind my parents back, I hate my step mother because she is very mean to me, she never lets me do anything I want like a normal person, I snuck this phone behind my dad's back so now he doesn't know I have a cellphone. Sometimes when I am reading a book I pretend that the main character is me because that character always gets the happy ending. I am in love with someone but that guy never notices because he thinks were just friends but sometimes when he tells me what's perfect about me I feel like it's something more between us. Lissa and I have hated each other since kindergarten when I chewed all her crayons and my drawing won first place and hers won second. I have to wear contacts because I broke my glasses in half in second grade and was too lazy to buy a new one because I thought I looked better without them. I flirted with a guy at the mini mart and got his number. I broke my leg twice and I have a scar running down the middle of my back. My mom died in a plane crash, and I love the color black." Max exhaled.

Fang was silent for a long time. Max panicked, thinking he freaked out and would never talk to her again because she was such a freak but instead she heard him breath softly. "_Who's your friend…_"

Max's heart started beating fast. "You."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger! What do you think Fang is going to do? What do you want him to do? Review!

Here2Stay4Ever


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating faster, I was kind of focused with my other story, Falling For You so I wasn't really paying attention to this story but I thought I would write a mini chapter really fast just to show you what Fang's answer is. I will be mainly focusing on Falling For You but once I finish that story my entire focus will be on this one. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

She held her breath and listened to Fang's response.

"I love the show Glee but I'm too embarrassed to confess to anyone that I am a 100 percent Gleek. My parents are dead and I half to live with my aunt. My parents died on a car accident on their way to Panda Express to buy me food and ever since then I can't help but feel it's my fault. I save money behind my aunts back buy working at the pizza parlor and I have been doing it but stopped when we had to move here. I so far have a lot of money but don't know what to spend with it. I have a journal where I write everything that happens to me but I decide to keep it a secret because I don't want anyone knowing I have a 'diary' and I write my feelings in it like a girl. I was always scared to talk to girls. You were my first kiss believe it or not and I am desperately in love with my new friend. She doesn't know it but I don't have the balls to say it straight to her face. I always get jealous when she talks to other guys that aren't me. I have never had a girlfriend but I want her to be mine. I want to take of her and be able to say she's mine. I hate it when she says she isn't beautiful because sometimes when I look at her nothing else seems to matter. It's just me and her. I want her to believe it. She's perfect."

Max gulped. "Who's your friend?" Her voice cracked.

"You."

* * *

Review? *Bambi Eyes*

Here2Stay4Ever


	11. Chapter 11: Poor Little Ugly Duckling

**A/N: **Okay, finally finished Falling for you so now I can mostly focus on my other stories. Also, you should check out my new story, Runaway Baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Max gripped the phone tighter, her knuckles turning white. She inhaled slowly and then held her breath.

"Max, are you still there?" Judging by his voice he was slowly going to panic mode. Max thought about what just happened a couple minutes ago and face palmed herself. Did she really just tell him all that? Now he really is going to think she is a freak! _But he replied_, Max thought. She started biting her nails and got lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear that Fang had hung up.

Then, the phone started ringing again and Max jumped. She answered and Fang started talking… fast.

"Max, are you okay? Did I freak you out? Oh god…"

"Fang, no I am not freaked out by you!" Max giggled and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, smiling to herself. "Can you meet me at the tree though?" Max blurted out suddenly. She closed her eyes thinking, _how the hell are you going to get through that fire breathing dragon you call a mother?_

"Sure, Max." Fang hung up.

Max shut her phone off and tossed it onto her pillow. She sighed and looked around, her eyes landing on the window. Bingo.

She quickly got dressed and put on a red sweatshirt and ripped up jeans. She put on her converse and brushed her hair making sure there was not a strand that was out of place. She walked over to the window and opened it. She was going to have to jump out and hopefully not break her leg since she was on the second floor.

Instead of jumping, she slowly climbed down and before she knew it she was out of the house. It would be so easy for her to run away right now… just leave everything behind.

But she didn't. She didn't run away because now she had Fang.

She quickly ran to the tree and saw that Fang still wasn't there. Max sighed a breath of relief and started climbing up the tree.

"Max?" She heard Fang whisper from behind her right before she was about to start climbing and she squealed, turning around she faced Fang's cocky smirk and she held her hand to her heart.

"What the heck?" Max huffed. "Can you please stop doing that?"

"Sorry…" Fang chuckled and leaned his arm on the tree. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Max blushed. "As if it wasn't obvious enough." She sighed and began.

"I don't know what that phone call meant but I just wanted to tell you that I was babbling. I didn't know what I was saying and I just started blurting out everything I could think of. I don't know if that does anything to our friendship or not, but can we please forget this ever happened? I want to stay friends and… even though… nothing I said was true. How about just put it at that okay? I don't know what was going on in my head—

"No." Fang interrupted Max. "No, I will not forget this ever happened." He shook his head and looked at her unbelievably. "Everything that I said was true, I wasn't lying nor was I having word vomit. I said those things voluntarily Max and if you can't accept the truth then I guess we can't be friends. We can't be friends because I just confessed that I love you!" Fang held Max by the shoulders and shook her slightly. "Do you know what it means to love someone? It means you would do anything for that person."

Max felt her eyes water.

"I will do anything you want, Max." Fang pleaded. "Just please, tell me what you said wasn't a lie."

"It wasn't." Max whispered, and Fang placed his lips on hers.

* * *

"I don't like it." Lissa snapped, causing Nudge and Ella to jump. "Fang shouldn't be dating that loser. What does he see in her?"

Ella shrugged and whispered really low. "It really isn't all about looks, Lissa. It's about _who _she really is."

"Don't give me that 'who she really is' crap!" Lissa paced back in forth in Nudge's room. "I'm sexy, popular, rich, and I have a good attitude! Plus, I'm a red head! Why am I not good enough for him?" Lissa asked, bewildered.

"Lissa, Max is a really good person!" Nudge yelled. She was sick of this. She was sick of how Ella didn't stand up for herself and keep her friend. Nudge may not know Max that well but she knew that Ella loved her, and that was enough for Nudge to just go crazy when she saw Ella following Lissa like this. "Ella you would know that!" She snapped.

Ella gulped and nervously played with her fingers.

"Max is just a sad lonely bitch who is looking for popularity, so she goes and dates the hot new boy!" Lissa sneered in Nudge's face. "You obviously don't know the real her!"

"Oh and you do?" Nudge spat. "Lissa, I am truly sick of you! You are jealous because Max has more talent than you, so you go and ruin her life?"

"She deserves it!" Lissa's face was turning red.

"She deserves nothing from you!" Nudge slapped Lissa.

Lissa gasped and held her cheek.

"Now get out of my house!" Nudge turned to Ella. "You too, Ella. I thought you were better than this!"

Lissa just glared and Nudge and grabbed Ella by the wrist. "Come on, bestie. Now we have another life to ruin." She eyed Nudge as she left her house.

Nudge groaned and sat on her bed, putting her face in her hands.

Lissa was walking really fast and Ella couldn't catch up with her. To make Lissa at least crack a smile, Ella asked "So what are we going to do to those… bitches." Ella's voice cracked. She hated this but she didn't want to be Lissa's next target, so she went with everything she did.

Lissa had power and unless you were as strong as Nudge or Max, you wouldn't survive being her enemy. She envied Nudge. She wished she could just stand up for herself and smack Lissa in the face.

Lissa laughed and started strutting faster in her heels.

"That poor ugly duckling isn't going to know what hit her."

* * *

**Finally updated! Please review :)**

**Love you guys!**

**Here2Stay4Ever**


	12. Chapter 12: Brainwashed

**A/N: **Before I get on with the chapter, I decided that I wanted to make this story better by focusing on other things, not just Fax's relationship. Even though I guarantee there will be loads of Fax, I also want to give the story an interesting plot line.

Actually a guest reviewer that named there self _Crazed Fan_ gave me a pretty good idea of what I could do with some of my characters. So if you are reading this, Thank you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Max pulled her lips away from Fang's, breathing heavily from the intense affection. Max blushed and couldn't help but giggle when she saw Fang's dazed expression. He quickly snapped out of it though and looked at her questioningly.

"You look dazed." Max explained while smiling like a dork. She couldn't help it because she had never had a kiss like that one before. Heck, she never even had a kiss! Then it hit her that Fang was the first person she had ever kissed.

"You can't really blame me, now can you?" Fang gave her a cocky smile and Max leaned in for another kiss. She couldn't help but at least give him a small little peck. But that "small little peck" quickly turned into something more.

"Wait." Fang pushed her away softly. "I want to take you out on a date." He scratched the back of his neck and looked down at his shoes. Max couldn't help but smile at nervous Fang. He was gorgeous!

"Where to?"

"Oh you know… something casual." Fang looked up at her and shrugged. "How about a movie at my house? You've never been there before and I swear I'm starting to get splinters _everywhere _because of this tree."

"Yeah," Max whispered and leaned in for another kiss. He was addicting to kiss. "I would love that."

Then she placed her lips on his once_ again_.

* * *

Nudge slammed her tray down on the cafeteria table and sat down with as much as force. She tried ignoring the cold sneers that Lissa and her stupid friend Brigid were giving her and keep her mood happy by vanishing her bad mood, but every time she remembered Ella and how weak she was acting her bad mood just quickly re-appeared again and again and _again_.

"What's wrong?" She heard the soft voice that she had come to love behind her. She smiled a little and turned to meet a pair of light blue eyes staring back at her. "Do I mind if I sit here?" Iggy asked, motioning to the empty seat next to her.

"Yeah, sure," Nudge waited until he was seated to speak again. "Your _girlfriend_ is what's wrong actually." Nudge forced the word girlfriend out of her mouth. She _hated_ the fact he had a girlfriend. What is even worse? She _hated_ the fact that his _girlfriend_ is _Ella_. _Her. Best. Friend._

"Ella?" Iggy asked with his soft, kind voice. "I thought you guys were friends?" Nudge stopped herself from swooning over the guy and started to explain.

"We are friends. Actually she is a best friend of mine which is why I am in a bad mood!" Nudge suddenly realized how stupid that sentence sounded.

"And that is a problem why?" He asked looked bewildered.

"It's just— I don't— UGH! Why is this so hard to explain!" She groaned and covered her face with her palms, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey," Iggy suddenly had his arms around her shoulders. "You can tell me anything." He cooed.

Nudge sighed and leaned into his touch. "I'm just worried for her. She has been acting so selfish lately!"

"Selfish how?" Iggy furrowed his eyebrows, clearly not understanding the whole situation. Nudge hesitated. He looked worried, but also angry. Obviously he didn't like the idea of Nudge calling his girlfriend selfish which just made her stomach churn.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything…" She trailed off.

"Spit it out, Nudge." Iggy nudged her. (No pun intended) "You can tell me anything."

"Lissa is coming up with a… plan. She wanted Ella and me to help out but I refused because I didn't want to hurt someone and Lissa's plan has something to do with hurting Ella's friend. I stood up to Lissa and said I didn't want to be part of it. I expected Ella to follow me but she didn't! She just stood there behind Lissa as if she were to stab all her friends in the back and just take that red headed devils side. It sure felt like she was betraying mine and Max's trust just because she doesn't want to get picked on, because she's afraid of some skank!"

"This is about Max?" Iggy interrupted Nudge. "Ella is really going to go with Lissa's plan to hurt Max?"

She tensed up at the mention of Lissa hurting Max and groaned, throwing her head on Iggy's shoulder. "I care for Ella I really do. I don't want her to do something that she will regret in the future."

"I like Max." Iggy murmured. "Why would she follow Lissa's plan? That's terrible…"

Nudge couldn't fight back the tears that suddenly started forming in the corners of her eyes. "I know." She managed to choke out.

Iggy became aware of how this conversation was becoming a bit too personal to talk about in the cafeteria so he suggested they go out back of the school building.

"…pathetic loser!" Lissa's voice filled the hallways. Nudge looked around and noticed that some people were starting to surround her. She also noticed that Max was standing right next to her.

"If she was a pathetic loser than why would you be planning something to ruin her life? Why waste your energy on this _pathetic loser_?" Nudge suddenly blurted out.

Lissa whipped her head and threw daggers from her icy blue eyes to Nudge's brown ones. "What?" She sneered.

"I said—"

"I know what you said, bitch!" She shrieked and suddenly she was standing three inches away from her.

Nudge ignored Max's gasp and whisper "Nudge please don't do this" and straightened out her back, standing up tall.

"Then why'd you ask?" Nudge smirked at her witty remark. She couldn't help it. She even heard Iggy giggle behind her which warmed up her heart. Lissa opened her mouth to say something but before she could respond Ella pushed Nudge away from Lissa.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nudge gasped, falling to the floor.

"Why don't you stop bothering us and then I won't bother you!" Ella stepped in front of Lissa, unable to see Lissa smirking from behind her.

"You stop bothering Max!" Nudge stood up, dusting off her knees.

"It isn't your business of who we talk to!" Ella slapped Nudge across the face, her nails scratching her mocha skin leaving two red slashes. Where the hell had Ella grown those nails? Nudge took a closer look at them and noticed they were fake. _Just like her_ Nudge thought to herself.

"Where the hell is the teachers when we actually need them?" Iggy muttered under his breath, but Nudge still heard him. Out loud, he said "Ella, can we talk? Nudge come with us so this girl over here doesn't bother you." Iggy gave Lissa a cold stare.

Nudge followed them outside.

Finally when they were out of sight from Lissa, Iggy turned to Ella and started yelling. "What the hell?" He asked. That was all he had to say for Ella to know what he was talking about.

"It's not my fault that Nudge is a bitch!" Ella yelled back, raising her arms and moving them around everywhere like a mad man.

Nudge started backing away slowly, knowing this was supposed to be a private convo just for the two, but stopped when she heard Ella insult her.

"What?" Nudge whispered. Was this really how Ella thought about her best friend?

"Yes, I said it! I finally said it! You are a bitch, Monique! You too, Iggy! You are a bastard! You are a cold hearted bastard for standing up against your own girlfriend I mean who does that?"

"Ignore her, Nudge she doesn't mean it." Iggy said, totally unfazed by Ella's words.

"Yes I do!" Ella stomped her foot on the ground and glared at Iggy then at Nudge.

"No you don't!" Iggy's yell made Ella suddenly stop and her shoulders slowly sunk. "Lissa has clearly got you brainwashed! Seriously, Ella was it really necessary to do that to Nudge? Not just hurt her physically but also emotionally? Lissa has took over you Ella, this isn't you! You don't dress like this! You don't wear fake nails and fake tans, where is the Ella I used to know and love?"

"You don't know anything." Ella snapped and headed back inside the school, leaving Nudge and Iggy standing there awkwardly side by side.

"I started all of this." Her and Iggy looked behind them to see Max looked down with her arms crossed. "If I was never such a loser, if I at least dressed like a girl and acted like one then maybe Lissa wouldn't be bothering me and Ella would have ever been brainwashed." She mumbled quietly. "This is my entire fault."

"No it's my fault that I put myself in this situation." Nudge stood next to her.

"And you know what?" Iggy smiled and wrapped his arm around Max, looking back at Nudge and knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"We don't regret it one bit." They said at the same time.

* * *

Wow, even I hate Ella right now! But don't worry, she will become better and nicer and… better.

Please review and spew out all your hatred for Lissa in the comment box down below. Please, I love to hear all of your reviews. Even if there threats ;)

Here2Stay4Ever


	13. Chapter 13: Beautiful Big Blob of Water

A/N:

Wow, I have not updated for a long time and I am so sorry! I finally found a beta (if you read my interesting A/N in Runaway Baby then you would know) and I am glad to say I will be trying to update as fast as I can!

Warning: Extreme Fluffiness... *Heeehe*

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Max laughed at Fang's attempt to cheer her up by saying every time she smile's she earns a cookie, and tucked her face in Fang's chest, whispering the question she has been dreading to ask. "What if her plan is in action right now and we don't even know?" Her voice trembled.

Fang tightened his arms around and sighed. "Can you just relax, please? I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed the top of her forehead.

Max smiled and leaned into his touch. As cliche as it sounds she loved hearing his heart beats go faster every time she touched him. It was amazing knowing the effect she had on him.

"One cookie," Fang whispered and traced her smile with his finger "You are improving." He nodded his head and his heart sped when she giggled.

"I sound like such a girl," Max scratched her arm and leaned away from Fang, causing him to frown "Giggling and what not."

"Why do you do that?" He tried to pull her against him again but to resisted. Fang gave up with a huff and jumped down from the tree.

Max gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked and Max was bewildered as to what he was talking about. She just continued to stare at him with a confused stare and Fang rolled his eyes. "Jump off the tree, we're going somewhere!"

Max rolled her eyes and slowly _climbed_ her way down. Fang laughed when her foot missed a branch and she ended up falling on a pile of leaves.

"Smooth," Fang crouched down next to her and pulled out a leaf that was stuck to her mouth. "What's for dessert, tree bark?"

Max laughed, "Yeah, yeah whatever just help me out would ya?"

Fang stretched out his hand and Max held onto it. Instead of standing up though, she yanked him down and he fell face-down on a pile of dirt instead.

"What the hell?" Fang sputtered. He sat up and started to pick clumps of dirt out of his hair.

"Smooth," Max imitated a guys voice terribly. "What's for dessert, tree bark?"

"Ha. Ha." Fang grumbled. "At least we can still do what I wanted to!" He smiled and Max couldn't help but smile back. His laugh, and smile, were contagious. You had to be crazy if it did not effect you.

"And what might that be?" Max picked off a leaf that was stuck to her eyelash. _Why were those leaves so god damned wet and sticky_, Max thought to herself.

"Folllloww meee!" He waved his hand in a circular motion and pointed to a direction that led deeper to the woods. He then started running with Max behind his trail screaming "Wait!"

Fang decided to be nice and stopped running so she could catch up to him. "That" Huff. "Was" Huff. "Oh My God!" Huff, Huff, Huff.

"You don't exercise much, do you?" Fang stifled a laugh and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Max shook her head, "The only exercise I do is from the couch to the fridge."

They started walking when Fang let out a loud cackle. Max shoved him and he tripped, falling right onto his butt. This time it was Max's turn to cackle.

"Really?" He grunted and stood back up. "That was very mature of you, Maxie."

"I got a good laugh out of it, Fangy." She smirked and dusted off some dirt that had been on his shoulder. "Now, where were you taking me? It better not be another tree."

"I like our tree." Fang whispered to himself.

They walked for what seemed like ours to Max. Fang kept telling her that it had only been 5 minutes but she refused to believe him and kept saying that he was pulling a prank at her and he wasn't showing her anything. There was nothing.

Fang suddenly stopped and Max looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"You call this _nothing_?" Fang pointed in front of him and Max's gaze followed his fingers.

Max gasped at what she saw in front of her. What she saw was a lake. Not a huge one, like Lake Michigan, but a small cozy one that had a couple lily ponds here and there. She would have called it a pond but it was too big. She didn't think the word lake fit the description because it was too small.

She decided to leave it at _A big blob of water_.

A beautiful big blob of water

, Max sighed to herself. There were tree's surrounding it but not too much so you could still see clearly without leaves getting in your way. There were bushes and every single type of flower you could name growing out of the ground.

She was too caught up with the scenery that she didn't notice Fang taking off his jacket until he was walking towards the lake.

"Fang...?" She suddenly realized he was going to jump in. "We don't have extra clothes!" She suddenly yelled which made Fang give her a crooked smile.

"Silly goose," Max's heart fluttered at her new nickname. "I wasn't going to jump in!"

Max turned two-hundred different shades of red. "Oh."

He sat down on a patch of grass and looked at her with a look and Max finally understood what he wanted her to do. She walked in front of the lake and sat down next to him.

The stood there watching and watching, sitting in nothing but the most comfortable silence. When the moon started coming out, Max gasped.

"Full moon." She whispered.

"Yeah..." Fang was too busy looking at her face to hear what she was saying. He was just focusing on the way her lips moved when she talked and the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy.

He snapped out of his trance when he saw a trail of goosebumps come to life on her arm. He realized she was started to shiver so he threw his jacket onto her head. She giggled and wrapped the jacket around her, yawning.

Fang couldn't help himself; he gently put his hand in her hair and pushed her down so she was laying on the grass, with her head in his lap.

"My mom..." She mumbled and closed her eyes anyway.

"She isn't here," Fang mumbled back. "It's just you and me, Max."

She smiled and the words and slowly drifted to sleep.

And she could have sworn she heard him whisper, "I love you."

* * *

Nudge stuffed her face with the popcorn she had stolen from Iggy's bowl.

"Hey, that's _my_ popcorn!" Iggy whined.

"Whatever!" She said between bites of popcorn.

"Such a lady, Nudge." He tsk'ed her and went back to watching his movie.

"This movie is overrated." She moaned and stuck out her tongue when someone started bleeding in the movie. "It's also disgusting."

Iggy feigned a look of horror and gasped. "I love the movie Chronicle!"

"It's disgusting." Nudge repeated.

"Say that one more time and you will feel my wrath!" Iggy stood up and puffed out his chest. Nudge giggled. She loved hanging out with Iggy without Ella. Whenever they were all together it was like Ella _knew_ how Nudge felt about Iggy and she kept giving her looks that assured Nudge that she did. It was weird and all together wrong.

That was why she loved hanging out with Iggy alone because she could let her feelings get to her without worrying if Ella would freak out about it or not. She was free to do whatever.

"Oh what are you going to do?" Nudge paused the movie and started mocking Iggy. "You gonna tickle me to death?"

As soon as those words were out she immediately regretted it.

"Ohhh yeah." Iggy smiled sinisterly and with no warning, he pounced on her.

"God, Iggy I'M SORRY!" Nudge squealed and tried to pry his fingers off her ribs. She could love for Iggy to touch her but not _this_ way. "I won't insult you and your stupid movie ever again!"

Iggy stopped and glared at Nudge. She finally realized that she had insulted the movie... once again.

"Shit."

"Shit indeed, Nudge." He got off her and sat back down, turning his head away from her direction.

Nudge stifled a giggle. She new this game, and she loved it.

"Aw, is little Iggster sad?" She pouted and rubbed her hand on his shoulder.

He just sniffed and pulled his shoulder away from her touch.

"What does little Iggy want so he can be happy?" Nudge said in a baby voice.

Iggy raised his eyebrow and scooted closer. "I don't know if you will give it to me." He widened his eyes and Nudge inwardly cursed.

He was using her trick, the bambi eyes, and he was beating her at her own game.

"I'll give you whatever you like." Nudge smiled at him.

"I want," Iggy whispered and his eyes glinted with mischievousness. "A kiss."

Nudge's heart stopped.

* * *

For those of you who are fan's of Niggy... this is probably the biggest cliff hanger I ever gave you.

Fax fans... I hope you loved it as much as I did! ;)

Review=UPDATE :D

The more reviews I get the faster I update I guess. I don't want to sound like I am begging but... PLLLLEASSSEEE PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?

Thank ya!


	14. Chapter 14: Real Enemy

**A/N: ** Sorry about the short update last time but- Holy crap guys. So much reviews! I had to update right now because remember my promise? More reviews, faster update? Well, this is probably the fastest I have ever updated. If you guys keep up the reviews I might update every day because jesus christ that made me tear up when I woke up with a bunch of emails... *teartearsniffle*

Also, I swear I am not like those author's that just ignore your reviews. I read every single one and people have been confused if this is an Eggy or Niggy story but let me just tell you that I have no idea.

Sorry *Smiles sheepishly*

I'm just going to keep writing and see where it goes.

AND to all you _Victorious_ fans (I'm not a fan but I had to use that scene) I have... "borrowed" a scene from them. Let's see if you can spot it ;)

I _also_ (use that word to much) noticed that every chapter I have one section of Nudge's story and the other Max's story and I didn't even know that was happening until now. Should I keep doing my chapters like that or just focus on Max?

Thank you so much! This is your present! Keep it up! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Nudge just continued to stare at Iggy and he scooted closer. He obviously wouldn't take no for an answer but suddenly, even though Nudge wanted this day to come for so long, she felt guilt build up in her chest. She felt like she was betraying her friend if she did this and Iggy must have noticed because he said, "Come on, it's just one kiss."

Nudge was tempted, oh was she tempted to just jump onto his lap and kiss his brains out but it didn't _feel_ right. It might have felt right any other time but right now she was having her doubt's.

"Please?" Iggy's thigh was now touching hers from his closeness. She could feel his cool breath on her cheek and there noses almost touched. Nudge was hypnotized by his icy light blue eyes and almost couldn't look away, or turn away.

"It's just one kiss." Nudge whispered before she made the move and pressed her lips to his. She felt Iggy smile against her lips and he held the back of her head, lightly massaging her scalp.

Everything was perfect, and Nudge's guilt completely drained away the fist second she placed her lips to his. She could smell, feel, and taste him. He was intoxicating.

"N-Nudge?" Nudge gasped and quickly pushed Iggy away and stood up. Not wanting to turn around and face her. She knew it was her because she heard the hurt in her voice.

"What did you see?" Nudge shut her eyes and forced the words through clenched teeth, still not facing _her_.

"_Is Iggster sad?_" Nudge heard her mock with a high pitched voice but didn't fail to notice her voice wavering. She felt nails dig into her shoulder and _she_ spun her around.

"Ella," Nudge croaked. She knew this would turn out bad! She was to into Iggy and started ignoring the queasy feeling in her stomach. She was foolish to forget that Ella always comes to Iggy's basement. She was stupid, stupid, stupid.

She deserved this. She deserved the slap that she earned from Ella. She had _earned _the slap. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the basement and Nudge grimaced at it.

"Ella, stop!" Iggy stood up from the couch and in front of Nudge. He cringed when he saw Ella's face fall with defeat, sadness, and betrayal. "Nudge is my friend, I won't watch you hurt her for no reason."

"No reason?" Ella gasped and waved her arm around Nudge. "This devil minx kissed you in front of my eyes, Iggy! You call that nothing? Not to mention you _smiled_!"

"I told her to kiss me that's why!" Iggy clenched his hands into fists and kept chanting _Never hit a girl_ in his head. "Ella, I haven't been with you for weeks because_ you _keep hanging around with Lissa-"

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" Ella seethed.

Nudge stood behind them awkwardly as the had some sort of staring contest. None of them blinked but they were inches away from each other, glaring. Nudge's breath caught in her throat when she realized she was the reason this was all happening. Then her realization turned into anger.

Lissa.

Lissa had set this up, she had _seen_ Nudge and Iggy go to his basement. She knew someone had been watching them. Lissa had told Ella... Lissa had _told_ Ella!

She balled her hands in fists and her breathing because heavier.

"Don't believe Lissa, Ella." Nudge tried her best not to sound forced. "Whatever she told you, it's not true! Iggy loves you-"

"Let him prove it." Ella crossed her arms and stared at him. No hurt in her eyes, this time. Just anger. "I will leave this basement. Count to ten and if you aren't out the door by then, I will know who you choosed." She glared at Nudge just before she went out of the basement and started counting.

"10." Her voice was strong and there was no sign of weakness in it which drove Nudge crazy. How can she be so confident and full of herself at a time like this?

No matter how much Nudge disliked her right now, they were best friends. Sure, they were in a fighting stage but all friends go through that. Life isn't perfect. She knew she had to do the right thing.

"Iggy go." She pushed him towards the door and Iggy looked back at Nudge, nodding in approvel. No matter how much it hurt watching Iggy walk towards the door, she knew she was doing the right thing.

"9." Iggy heard Ella tapping her foot and he stepped in front of the door.

"8...7...6...5...4..." Ella kept going with a strong voice but Iggy couldn't get himself to open the door.

"3." Ella's voice finally cracked and he could hear her sadness. He placed his hand on the knob slowly and firmly.

"2." Ella sniffed.

"1." Ella sobbed and Nudge stood there doing nothing, hearing Ella's footsteps walk away from the door.

"Why?" Nudge gasped and looked at Iggy.

"I couldn't." He whispered.

* * *

"Max, wake up." She moaned when she heard and felt something shaking her awake from her sleep. She turned around and mumbled something, ignoring that person.

"Baby, it's almost midnight, come on." The person shaked slightly harder this time and Max moaned.

"Couple more secondssshhhhh..." Max's arms went limp and she felt like she couldn't do anything. She was so tired...

A couple more seconds later, the person started shaking harder. When Max didn't move a muscle, she felt something warm touch her neck.

"Mmmm, feels so good..." Max grumbled but held the warm thing closer to her neck, and she could have sworn she heard a chuckle.

The "warm thing" started trailing up her neck and across her cheek. It was so close to her lips...

Max puckered her lips and just when she thought the warmth was going to surround her, it was gone. Just like that. "Whaaa?" She sat up and saw a big blob of water in front of her.

_Fang owes me a kiss that little turd_

, she thought in her head.

"If you want a kiss, you gotta come get me!" She felt like she could literally _hear_ the smirk he was wearing on his face. She stood up and saw Fang standing there, his hair all rumpled from the sleep. Max sighed at the site and totally forgot why she was awake. "Stop stalling and come get your kiss!" Ohh, that's why.

She walked towards Fang but he started running into the woods. Probably back to her house. "No!" She squealed and started running as fast as she could (which was pretty fast) and chased him.

"You can't catch me I'm the ginger bread man!" Fang laughed out loud. Max smiled because she knew that he doesn't laugh or smile for anyone but her.

"Hah!" Max guffawed when she finally got close enough to him so she could jump onto his back and wrap her legs around his waist. Which is exactly what she did.

Fang just smirked, shook his head, and let Max piggy back ride him for the way to her house. Once they did reach her house (Fang couldn't have been happier because he was sure his back was going to kill him next morning), he put down Max and she stole a kiss from him.

Fang smiled, closed his eyes like Max, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her deeper. They obviously forgot their surroundings because Max would have never made out with her boyfriend in front of her "mom's" house.

"I," Fang said between kisses "Love," Kiss. "You."

"Yeah, you guy's love each other, are you going to stop eating each others faces off so I could talk to Max?" Max pulled away from Fang and laughed when there was still a trail of his saliva stuck to her lip.

"Ewwwwww," Nudge covered her face with her hands. "That is the most revolting sight I have ever seen!" She shrieked.

Fang smirked, and to disgust her even more he forced his tongue into Max's mouth and started moaning.

"God, please, make it stop!" Nudge groaned.

Max and Fang pulled away from each other, laughing like idiots. Nudge removed her hands away from her face and started laughing along with them.

"You guys are disgusting." Nudge made a "tut, tut" noise with her tongue and shook her head.

"You are the one that came and started watching us." Max made a point and raised her eyebrows. Fang crossed his arms and snapped his fingers, pouting his lips.

Nudge rolled her eyes and the sight of both of them and grabbed Max by the arm. "Say goodbye to your precious BF." Nudge started dragging Max away from Fang and towards her backyard instead.

"Just one kiss!" Max struggled to get out of Nudge's death grip.

"Oh, it looked more like one kiss back there." Nudge laughed, "You had enough kisses this evening, Miss. Bacheldor."

Max pouted and crossed her arms when they reached her backyard. "What?"

"Iggy cheated on Ella." Nudge let out.

"Jeez-" Max was going to say something but Nudge cut her off.

"With me." She said with a straight face.

"Way to be blunt." Max finished her sentence and gasped. "What is your problem!"

"Ya, I came here so someone can make me feel better and you just say _What is your problem_? Jesus, way to make someone feel better!" Nudge fumed.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Sorry," Max sighed. "Well, did they break up?"

"No, Yes, I don't know!" Nudge laughed hysterically.

"How can you not know whether someone broke up with someone or not?" Max raised her shoulders. "You were there right?"

"It's complicated. They didn't exactly break up... just that Iggy proved he didn't love her which I think is totally not true! Ella should have given him more time to think!"

"When has my life become so complicated?" Max groaned. "I wish I was the loser that got no attention, again!" She stomped her foot.

"This isn't about you Max, it's about Iggy and Ella." Nudge crossed her arms. How could Max still think this was about her?

"Sorry," Max smiled gently. "I'm so full of myself right now because Fang won't stop spoiling me."

"It's okay, people need some spoiling from time to time." Nudge smirked.

"Yeah," An angry voice said from behind Nudge. Nudge gasped and so did Max and they both turned around to see who had been listening to the whole conversation. "Everyone need's a little spoiling." The shadow started slowly walking towards Max and the face was revealed.

Max knew this wasn't a game anymore.

And she knew who the enemy was now.

It wasn't Lissa.

It was Ella.

* * *

*Squeeaaa* Three cheers for fast updates!

Hip Hip, hooray! x3

If you keep it up you might get another chhhaapppterrrr. *Smiles sinisterly.*

Beware ;)

Here2Stay4Ever


	15. Chapter 15: It's My Turn

**A/N: **You guys are so amazing. Your reviews literally had me in tears! I am not even joking! If I wasn't afraid of showing myself to the internet I would take a picture of myself right now (red puffy eyes and all) and set it as my profile picture.

My dream when I grow up is to become a writer. I had absolutely no inspiration but all your reviews are really inspiring to write more which is exactly why I am posting a chapter right now in the same day I posted another chapter.

Here comes the tears again...

You guys probably think I am being a cry baby but I can't even describe how happy I feel. It's like every writers dream to see reviews saying "You are my favorite author" and "This is my favorite story" and I think I should just shut up because I'm rambling like Nudge right now...

Anyway, in this chapter I am mainly focusing on Max but there will be a little Nudge.

AHHH LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID TEARS!

My eyes were watery on some reviews but for some reason one review just made me start sobbing...

maximumwriter19 thank you soooo much. That was the best review I have ever read. I don't know why! Oh for cripes sake I have gone hysterical... seriously though, I could not stop sobbing tears of joy (and listening to sad music while reading that review didn't help). I guess I'm just not used to being complimented. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

There will be a lot of errors because my hands are shaking right now with happiness... hopefully my beta can fix that.

Also, Ella will _not_ stay a bitch forever... but I won't tell you for how long she will stay one ;)

I should probably end this A/N *blushes*

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

"Ella, leave us alone." Max tried to sound strong but her voice wavered with weakness.

She smirked and crossed her arms, "Now, why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Nudge stepped in front of Max and sneered in Ella's face. She wasn't going to deal with Ella's shit anymore and she would end it here and now.

"Because you took him!" Ella's smirk was long gone now and she was standing merely inches away from Nudge's face. "And it's your fault!" Ella pointed at Max.

"Me?" Max squeaked. She couldn't even begin to describe her shock. Ella was blaming _her_ for something _Nudge _did? Besides, it was obvious Iggy loved Nudge not Ella.

"Don't you blame Max-" Nudge's eyes filled with rage when Ella smirked and interrupted her.

"Or what?" She spat in her face.

"-for something that _you_ did. Something that _you_ started!" Nudge ignored Ella and finished her sentence. She balled her hands in fists, warning Ella to leave her alone right now if no one was to get hurt.

Ella cackled and backed away from Nudge a little, "Now why would you think _I_ started this?" She said innocently but the expression was everything _but_ exactly that.

"You agreed with Lissa," Max piped up. She wasn't going to let Nudge fight something that was meant for Max. "You betrayed me and now you guys are planning something." Max gulped but kept going, even though she was trembling with fear and anger. "Everything was perfect in my life! Why did you have to come and ruin it? Why do you hate me?" She couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Ella suddenly stopped smirked and her eyes filled with some kind of emotion that Max couldn't make out.

Ella's frown kept Max going, "You and Lissa just have to make sure my life is a wreck so you guys can sleep right. What is up with that? It's _sick_, Ella. _Sick_!"

"That's not true!" Ella yelled and Max could see her eyes watering. "Max, you ruined my life and now it's your turn to see how it feels!"

"It's not my fault Iggy doesn't love you anymore." Max snapped. Instantly when she saw Ella's face fall she knew that she had gone too far. "Ella-"

"Don't listen to her Ella." Lissa came out from behind a tree and wrapped her arm around Ella. "Max is a bitch."

That set her off.

She had had enough and for some reason once Lissa let that sentence out of her lips, it triggered something in Max's gut.

Anger.

Hatred.

Sickness.

"Shut up!" Max screamed and Lissa gasped, backing away slowly. "Lissa just shut up!" She sobbed. "You have _already_ ruined my life! I'm the loser at school, you are the popular one! You have all the guys, I just have _one_! You got what _you_ want and now it's _my_ turn to get what _I _want, you selfish bitch!" She ran to Lissa and let everything out.

Before Max knew what was happening, her fist was flying to Lissa's face. "I hate you!" Max shoved Lissa onto the ground and felt sickingly satisfied when she saw blood running down her nose.

"Max!" Nudge screamed. Nudge knew that Lissa deserved this but seeing the animalistic side of Max made her nauseous. "Max, stop!"

Max gasped when she snapped out of her trance. She saw Lissa sobbing and bleeding and... and broken. Like Max had been.

"Shit," She whispered and slowly backed away.

"Max it's okay..." Nudge whispered and started rubbing her shoulder.

"No...No...No..." Max kept chanting quietly which caused Nudge to back away in fear.

"Max?" She croaked.

Max then started running when she heard Nudge's scared voice. She ran to her and Fang's tree and ignored Nudge's plead to come back.

Once she reached the tree she started hitting it and letting all of her anger that she had been building up since she was little.

It felt good.

"You took my best friend!" She punched the tree, trying her hardest not to cry at the pain. "You took my mother!" A tear fell out. "You stole my trust! Made me into nothing!" She sobbed when she punched the tree so hard that a piece of bark fell and scratched her knuckle.

"Fuck..." Max coughed, choked, and sobbed, laying down on the dirt. "I hate you!"

She kept saying just that for two hours when her step mother found her lying on the dirt, passed out.

But right before she had passed out she had figured out what emotion had been in Ella's eyes back there.

Guilt.

* * *

"Max, honey?" She moaned when she heard the blurry voice. "Max, baby, wake up for me." She tried her best to open her eyes and she felt something cold and wet touch her forehead.

"Hate..." She mumbled and closed her eyes again.

"I know..." The voice said, and she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. "It's okay now, you are with me."

"Hurts...Hate..." She croaked out.

"Shhh, it's okay." The pair of lips kissed her forehead. "There gone, baby."

"I love you," She sobbed and hugged the body that was leaning over her.

"I love you, too."

Max could make out the blurry voice and she drifted off the sleep again.

"I love you, dad..." she whispered again.

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

Max woke up in her living room, alone. She groaned when she flexed her fingers and pain shot up her arm.

"That's what you getting for punching a tree." He walked into the living room.

"Dad," She mumbled. She removed the towel on her forehead and frowned when she saw dry blood on it. "How did that happen?"

He chuckled and sat on the couch across from here. "When your mother found you, you were face down on the dirt and your forehead was on a twig. It must have cut you."

Max winced when her dad said _mother_ instead of Valencia. "She isn't my mother."

"Honey, give her a chance." He sighed.

"Mother's dead." She snapped. They stared at each other for about six awkward silence filled minutes.

She gasped when she saw a tear run down her dads cheek. She hasn't seen him cry for years...

"I'm sorry," His voice cracked and he looked her straight in the eye.

"Dad come here," She said with a stern voice.

Her dad crouched down next to and Max wrapped her arms around her dad's neck.

"Don't be sorry for something that was meant to be, dad." She mumbled in his neck.

They sat there, crying silently togehter, wondering what life was going to throw in there direction next...

* * *

Sorry, I can't write anymore... I'm to busy crying.

Please review and you will get a fast update. Maybe even get your name mentioned in my A/N like maximumwriter19 ;)

Thank you so much!

*crawls in corner and sobs*

Here2Stay4Ever


	16. Chapter 16: M is for Money

**A/N: **Haha, I have now snapped out of my trance and I can write a ten times better chapter! :)

But, there was a review that left me going "Oh god, please don't PMS again..."

MCRdegrassi217 This review was absoluley the best! Keep going and don't give up on writing _or_ life! I know you're stronger than that :3 This chappie is for youuu ^_^

This fluffiness in the past two chapters has really been getting to me. *sniffles*

I just realized that this is the third update this day... Do I really have nothing in life to do? :o

Dislciamer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Everytime Max looked at her knuckles she remembered yesterday. It was crazy. The feeling she got when she knew she had gone insane in front of her friend. She was found lying on the dirt face down by her step mother.

It was surreal that she actually got to punch Lissa. Max chuckled a little and closed her eyes, remembering the feel of Lissa's nose on her knuckle.

"I am crazy," She mumbled to herself but could not stop smiling. Hopefully, Lissa will finally leave her alone and consider her the "scary person that you should not get near".

She would like that name better than "Loser" or "nerd".

"How are you feeling, dear?" Max opened her eyes to see her step-mother standing with her arms crossed. The "dear" part sounded forced out of her mouth.

"Don't act like you care," Max scoffed. "Wouldn't want to use all your energy on poor little ol' me."

Valencia's smile dissapeared and morphed into a sneer. She stepped closer and crouched down near Max's face and whispered to her with her smoke filled breath, "I love your father's m... love. _We_ love each other and if you can't accept that than you might as well run away every night because I am trying my best to treat you like a daughter."

Max didn't miss Valencia's little slip but she thought to herself that everyone stutters now and then, right?

Valencia stood up and walked out of the living room. Max groaned when she heard her going up the stairs, every sound made Max's head hurt and her "mother" wasn't really helping.

"Bitch," She said quietly so that only she can hear.

"Max, you have a visitor!" Her dad's voice boomed from the hall way.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get in here!" Max giggled.

Fang zoomed into the living room and Max couldn't help but laugh again. Fang's face was deadpanned serious with a hint of horror. Max cracked up louder but stopped when she felt her head throbbing.

"Ow..." She groaned and Fang was immdediatley at her side, crouching down to eye level.

"Are you okay?" He kept asking her a thousand questions and she couldn't help but giggle again. "Where does it hurt? What happened? Nudge refused to tell me, she said it was your story to tell, so spill!"

"You sound like a 12 year old girl trying to get gossip out of her best friend." Max smiled lazily.

Fang sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Sorry, I'm just really worried."

"Thank's I guess," Max held his hand and laced there fingers. "I feel like it was just yesterday we were best friends not knowing how the hell we felt about each other."

"Telling it on the phone wasn't the brightest idea," Fang smirked and laid his head on the couch, vertical from Max's.

"Yeah, probably not." Max frowned. "I still don't get why my head hurts so much. All I did was punch that good for nothing slut."

Fang chuckled, "That you did, Maximum, but you also passed out of exhaustion."

Max smiled and squeezed Fang's hand tighter. "Is it bad that I felt good about punching her?"

"Yeah," Fang furrowed his eyebrows. "She brought shit to your world, you deserve to hate her and feel good about it when you beat her up senseless."

"Shit," Max laughed "She didn't need to go to the Hospital did she?" Max could see it now... Lissa wrapped up in bandages, begging for mercy. Max smirked at her twisted mind.

"Her nose broke, she had to get bandages for that. Also, a few teeth fell out and her parents are getting her false teeth to replace." Fang tried to control his laugh but Max didn't. She started spilling tears and her face went red from how hard she was laughing.

"She is going to look absolutley dashing, this fine evening." Max mocked with a british accent.

Fang finally let out his laugh and clutched his stomach. Max was laughing but she kept staring at Fang. She had never seen him laugh this hard in front of anyone. But her.

It felt good to be special.

The laughing slowly died down and they just lay there, smiling for a couple minutes in nothing but silence.

"I think you look better now, so you can go to school tommorow. If I find out you skipped it you are in trouble, young lady." Valencia warned from the hallway.

Max widened her eyes and mocked a face of horror. "Oooooooh..." She giggled when she saw Fang's smile.

"Is that your... step-mom?" Fang was careful not to use the word mother.

"Sadly, yes." Max sighed and sat up, trying to ignore the dull pain in her head. "I should probably take a shower." She moaned.

"Okay," Fang kissed her softly. "Make sure not to slip on a bar of soap."

"I'll be careful," Max kissed him back, just as softly.

Max heard her dad clear his throat and she seperated before kissing softly turned into tongue wrestling.

"Bye, Fang." She hugged him one last time and Fang got up to leave. When she heard the front door shut, she went up the stairs, to her bathroom, and took a relaxing shower.

While Max was washing her hair she started thinking back to what had happened. Everything. From beating up Lissa to her step-mother's conversation to kissing Fang...

Her step-mother's conversation.

It made her weak to her knee's and sick to her stomach. She kept trying to make herself believe that she was imagining it all, and that her step-mom really did love her father.

_"love your father's m... love. We love each other and if you can't accept that than you might as well run away every night because I am trying my best to treat you like a daughter."_

Max furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out what Valencia could have mistake love for.

Max suddenly stopped washing her hair and gasped.

Money.

* * *

Nudge groaned into her pillow and fisted her hair. What the hell was that back there? Max had gone insane! She could understand why of course, but ..._ why_?

She heard a knock on her bedroom door and groaned, "Who is it?"

"It's the pizza man!"

Nudge squealed and sat up on her bed really fast. She zoomed to the door, opening it, and throwing her arms around Iggy's neck.

"I have so much to tell you!" Nudge bounced up and down.

"Oh no," Iggy frowned when she said the word _so much to tell_.

"Oh, yes," Nudge giggled maniacly. "Max beat up Lissa! Me and her were talking about you and Ella when suddenly Ella pops out of nowhere and accusses Max, then I'm like- OH NO YOU DIDN'T and Max was soooo cool! She stood up for herself but when she mentioned you Lissa came and called Max a biyatch and then Max was all like ARGHH I HATE YA and started beating her up!

"I went, no Max, no! Max started running away and rumor has it she started beating up a tree to take out her anger! It was awesome but terrifying at the same time!"

Nudge took a deep breath, _finally_.

"Holy cheese cake turds." Iggy mumbled.

"What?" Nudge laughed.

"It's a new phrase I use..." Iggy shrugged. "I didn't come here to hear the story though, I came here to see you." He scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Really?" Nudge beamed. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," Iggy mumbled and shuffled his feet.

Nudge attacked herself on him, _again_ and sighed in his ear. "You are the sweetest person I have ever met."

Iggy hugged her back and laughed in her ear, "Thanks?"

"What about Ella?" Nudge pulled away slightly.

"It's..."

"Complicated?" Nudge sighed, "I get it." The silence filled the room and they were awkwardly staring at the floor, wishing they weren't in this situation. Then, as if on que, the phone started ringing and filled the awkward silence into awkward confusion. Nudge grabbed her cellphone and mouthed "Max," to Iggy.

"Yeah?" Nudge answered the phone casually.

"TREE. NOW!" She had to lean away from the phone a little because if she hadn't she might have gone death. She put it on speakerphone to avoid from pressing the phone against her ear and to let Iggy hear.

"What's wrong?" Nudge asked.

"Just go to the fucking tree, Nudge." A couple silent seconds passed by, "and bring Iggy!" The line went dead.

"How did she know you were here?" Nudge laughed at Max's weird skill.

"Well, you heard her!" Iggy grabbed Nudge's hand and dragged her out the door. "To the tree!"

* * *

I am sorry this chapter was so short, but hey! You will get short chapters if you want me updating this fast all the time! Seriously, now you see that I wasn't joking about the saying "Reviews=Update" and that you guys are inspiring me so much at the moment! All these compliments are expanding my ego minute after minute.

Oh, and to this one review that thought my story wasn't "beautiful" and neither was I. I'm sorry, but as you can see I am very sensitive. I hate flames. And calling me and my story ugly really brought me down. If you hate my story just don't read it and go find something else to do in your boring empty life.

Sorry, I hate flames... *smiles sheepishly*

REVIEWS=UPDATE :D

Here2Stay4Ever


	17. Chapter 17: She Makes Me Shiver

**A/N: **maximumwriter19 you continue to write the sweetest reviews. I think I'm running out of tears.

I'mOutOfYourWindow, I said it once I will say it again. You're fucking awesome.

:)

Anywho, I don't want to make this A/N too long because then I will end up spoiling things that happen in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Max started pacing all around the tree biting her nails ignoring everyone's weird looks directed to her. She knew that she was acting a little rash about things but no one, _no one_, can get away from using her father's money. That was probably the only thing Max had and didn't need to worry about losing. Money. Which goes back to why Lissa hates her, which is Jealousy.

_She doesn't have to worry about that anymore_, Max thought bitterly. _She has got everything she needs at the tip of her fingers, now_. She stopped pacing and looked at everyone with a worried look. "Well?" She asked Iggy, Nudge and Fang who were gathered around her, sitting on the ground with their jackets under them. "I knew something was wrong with her!" Max cursed herself silently under her breath.

"Maybe you are over thinking things," Iggy sighed and Max quickly interrupted him before he could continue.

"I knew what I heard Iggy!" Max's voice wavered and she fisted her hair, gasping for a breath. "It seems like the whole universe is against me!" She glared at paticularly nothing. "Everyone wants to steal everything away from me! Why?" She asked the last question in a whisper.

"The world is cruel," Iggy stood up and wrapped an arm around her. "But no matter what you know that no one could take _us_ away from you."

Max laughed heartlessley and took Iggy's arm from her shoulders and put it back to his side softly. Fang smiled at Max and winked at her, telling her everything was going to be okay.

"What if its true?" Max frowned, taking a seat next to Fang. "Money..." She mumbled to herself. It was very likely for Valencia to be using Jeb for his money because Max always thought something was wrong with her.

"She might be right," Nudge filled up the silence. "Valencia had been giving me the shivers ever since she moved here."

Max smiled to herself when she heard Nudge say that. Now she knew that she wasn't crazy and was the only one thinking that. "That's exactly what I'm saying." She mumbled, again.

"So what?" Fang finally said.

"I don't know." Max groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Can I talk to Max?" Fang whispered to Iggy and Nudge, "Alone." He growled and glared when Nudge and Iggy didn't move. Finally they got up and left.

Fang took a deep breath and stood up, so did Max. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. He laid his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Just one day."

Max sighed and laid her back onto Fang's shoulder so the sides of their heads were touching. "One day of what?"

"One day of us," Fang kissed her shoulder. "I never took you out on a proper date."

Max smiled and closed her eyes. "That would be nice," She breathed out as Fang kissed up her neck and finally reached her lips, letting Max melt into him like goo.

She really did love him.

* * *

"What do you think they are doing?" Nudge crinkled her nose and Iggy laughed at her.

"Nothing we want to know." Iggy shook his head, still laughing. Nudge smiled when the beautiful sound came out of his mouth. She started biting her nails and then leaned onto Iggy's car.

"I like that," She whispered, not thinking that Iggy would hear her but because her luck was just the opposite of good, he did.

"Like what?" He stopped laughing and leaned onto his car right next to her. Nudge's cheeks had a pink tint to them and he knew she was blushing.

"Your laugh," Nudge closed her eyes. "It's relaxing."

"Thanks?" Iggy chuckled and closed his eyes too. "I'm not dating Ella." He blurted out and he wanted to slap himself. That was a nice way to start out a question.

"Your point?" Nudge opened one eye and studied Iggy's strong jaw.

"I'm single." Iggy smirked and Nudge gulped, thinking of a million directions this conversation could be heading. "I want to ask you out on a date."

Nudge's mouth went dry and she opened and closed her mouth looking like a fish. "Yes?" She forced out of her mouth and Iggy continued.

"Would you like to be my Prom date, Nudge?" He opened his eyes and looked straight at Nudge's brown eyes.

"Yes." Nudge smiled. "Yes."

* * *

Max squealed when Fang picked Max up and twirled her in a cirlce. He put her back down and Max wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying to the beat of the music.

Once the song was done, they went back to their table.

"That was so embarrassing!" Max laughed and put her face against his neck. "I didn't know you danced." She giggled.

"I don't," He chuckled alone with her. "But for you I would."

"Ohhh," Max rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him. "You're so cheesy!"

"You love my cheesiness."

"Of course!" She smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, more."

* * *

This chapter is more of a filler than an actual chapter. Sorry ):

I needed a break from all the drama *wipes sweat off forehead*

Here2Stay4Ever


	18. Chapter 18: No

**A/N: **xxX. Heart- of- Words. Xxx : That is a great idea... o_O

Okay, here I am with a new chapter and all. I promise you this one is not a filler and I will try to make it decently long.

Also, I need someone to come up with a character and PM/Review the details:

Name:

Age: (Must be 17)

Gender: (Must be Male)

Looks:

Personality:

Evil or Good:

Whoever's character I choose will end up being used in my story and will get a virtual cake that says: Congratulations on it with rainbow icing :3

Don't ask why because I am pretty sure you will find out at the end of this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

**(A/N: Extreme Fluffy moment! *Sniffles*)**

Max shivered slightly when Fang opened the door for her and she walked out. It was dark, probably nine o'clock pm or so, and Fang was walking Max back to her house.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me, Fang." Max smiled when Fang wrapped an arm around her and tucked her in his waist. She couldn't have been luckier than to end up with Fang Ride. He was sweet, nice, caring, hot, sexy...

Max forgot what she was thinking about and Fang snapped her out of her trance by shaking his head and saying, "No need," He kissed her forehead. "I wanted to do this."

Max hummed and leaned her head on his shoulder, letting Fang rest his on the top of her head. They walked like that, in comfortable silence to her house. They didn't need to talk to know what they were thinking, or feeling. They just needed each other.

When they reached Fang's car Max hopped in and Fang turned on the radio, hearing Max groan when he turned it on.

"One direction?" She scoffed. "Hey Fang, what direction do five gay guys walk?"

Fang rolled his eyes because he heard that joke a million times. Instead, he used his radio to annoy Max and he started singing along. "You're insecure, don't know what for!" He sang and Max giggled nonstop.

"YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL! OH OH OH! THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!" Fang started singing in a comlpete off-key voice with all his heart.

"Shut upppp!" Max covered her face so he won't see her blush.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, the way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell..." Fang smiled at Max and she shrieked.

"Fang, eyes on the rode!"

He rolled his eyes and looked straight to pay attention on driving, not wanting to get in a car accident on the first date. That would have been terrible.

Unless they went to heaven together...

Max groaned when she saw her mailbox. They had reached her house way to fast then she really wanted to. She wanted this night with her perfect boyfriend to never end.

The both went out the car and stopped when they reached her driveway.

"Goodnight, then." She whispered and kissed him softly, clutching her hands onto his arms, not wanting to let go.

He kissed her back with as much as softness as she did, and pried her fingers off his arms, chuckling. "I would really love to stay witth you, but I should really get home. My mom will probably be worried." Fang blushed slightly when he mentioned his mom.

Max sighed and hugged him tightly before letting go and slowly walking backwards to her door. "Goodnight." She said again but didn't remove her eyes from his and kept walking backwards.

"Max," Fang said sternly and she giggled at the intensity of his eyes. "You are going to hit your-" He gasped but just as he was about to warn her, her back hit her front door... hard.

She put her hand to her back and groaned. Fang had covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "That's what you get for not removing your eyes from mine." Fang remarked.

Max laughed, "It was totally worth it." She winked and Fang shook his head, waving goodbye. Max stood there until she started seeing Fang disappear in the shadows. She closed her eyes, not wanting to go back inside her house.

But nothing goes as she wants.

* * *

Nudge laced her fingers with Iggy's as they walked around in the mall. Nudge always found those kind of couples, the ones that walk around in the mall showing public display of affection, very annoying but now she knew why they acted like that in the first place. It was nice to show the world that you were taken by someone, and you loved that person.

Nudge _has_ loved Iggy for a very long time. Since they were nine actually but Iggy never showed her signs that he loved her back. Maybe he had a little crush on her, but not love. She didn't feel like it was possible now anyway because of his breakup with Ella recently but she was waiting for the perfect time to tell him which wasn't going to happen any time soon, to her dissapointment.

"Not to be rude," Iggy started off his sentence and Nudge tensed up the minute his said rude. "But what are we doing here?" He chuckled and clutched her hand tighter when he saw how she tensed up. He didn't like seeing Nudge like that. He felt protective of her which was something he never felt with Ella and that confused him.

"I'm hungry," Nudge shrugged. "Let's go to the food court!" She tugged Iggy's hand and quickly led him towards the cafeteria. To be honest, she had no idea why they were here. She just wanted to spend time with Iggy and what better way than to go to the mall? Hanging out with the love of your life _and_ gawk at the clothes that the manicans wore. She knew Iggy wouldn't be interested in that so she went with her second plan.

Food. Ah, precious creation of god. Food was her second favorite thing after clothes and makeup of course. She knew Iggy loved food too so that wasn't a problem.

"What do you want-" Iggy didn't have time to finish his question before Nudge answered quickly.

"Chick-fil-a!" Nudge squealed and Iggy chuckled at her ethusiasm. He let her drag him everywhere and get whatever she wanted and he didn't care.

Because he loved seeing her happy.

* * *

Max turned around and opened her front door, going inside her house. She removed her ballet flats and quietly tip-toed her way up the stairs. She was about to head to her room when she stopped, noticing that her dad's room door was ajar.

He always shut it all the way.

She walked slowly towards the door, holding her breath. She closed on eye and looked through the crack with one eye. There was Jeb, her dad, sleeping like a baby. She furrowed her eyebrows and also noticed that Valencia was sleeping next to him.

"Shit," She heard someone mutter and Max screamed. She turned around and clutched her heart. There was a black shadow standing in front of her room door.

Max's slow labored breaths turned into gasps of air. She clutched her shirt tighter and backed away from the shadow. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Her voice wavered.

"That is my son." Valencia's voice said from behind Max and she turned around, glaring at her step-mom. Max raised and eyebrows and asked, "What?"

"Well, since I have been living here with your father for a couple months now and I trust you guys like family," Max snorted under her breath when Valencia said _family_ but she kept going. "So my son here might as well stay with us, right? Is that alright?"

Max looked at the shadow and back at Valencia. She couldn't believe no one told her about this and Max said the one word that she could think of. "No!"

* * *

Okay, so it wasn't that long.

Whatever! *scowl*

Don't forget about the male character that will be playing the role of Valencia's son ;)

BTW: Everything that is happening with Max's family will all be solved in the end and it all has to do with Dr. Martinez (Bacheldor) *winkwinkhinthint*

Here2Stay4Ever


	19. Chapter 19: Jeremy

**A/N: **Found out I want to use this character the minute I saw the review, but before I say who won I want to clear one thing.

People have been saying I should use Ari but I can't use him for... certain reasons *scratches head* sorry.

Anyway... RST58-xSHEILAxRIDEEx congratulations here is your virtual cake. *hands over* Thank you, btw!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

"No!" Max repeated and saw that her dad had woken up. He rubbed his eyes and came out walking lazily into the hallway with his shirt and boxers which made Max frown. "Dad, please wear pants."

He rolled his eyes but went back in his room to put on sweats and came back out. Max didn't have to say anything. She just pointed towards the shadow standing next to her room and Jeb explained it all. "Valencia's son here, Jeremy, is the same age as you and he has been living alone with his aunt. His father died and his mother moved in with me. Me and Valencia wanted to put him out of his misery and make him feel at home. Come on, Max, he has been through a hard time." Jeb said the last part in a hushed whisper.

Max bit her lips and looked back at _Jeremy_. "Come closer, let me at least know how you look like." Max spat out rather harshly. The shadow slowly came closer and turned into a well-built seventeen year old with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Max had seen enough but Jeremy didn't stop shuffling closer until he was inches away from Max's face and she could see a little spec in his iris. A birthmark.

Jeremy smirked, "Is this how close you want me?" and then winked. Max just glared at his sarcasm. He was the son of a gold digger so he might as well be one too. Max thought that Valencia probably told him to stick up to Max so they could get her money too so she tried her best not to become friends with him.

"No," She shoved him away and Jeb scowled at her, "Max, be nice!" Jeremy's sarcastic smirk turned into a frown. He furrowed his eyebrows and slowly backed away to her room. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"Whoa there buddy," Max raised up a finger right when he was about to enter her room. "That's my room. There is a guest room right there!"

"Right," Jeremy's smirk reappeared when he started walking to the guest room.

Max snapped her head towards her dad's direction and she shoved _him_ this time. "What the fucking hell dad?" and her step-mom gasped. "Really? You invite some stranger to our house telling him we're "family" and you expect me to be okay with it? Without even telling me?" She threw her hands up in the air as if to make a point.

"Langauge!" He scolded. "I have had enough of your attitude. You are to respect Jeremy as if he were your brother and respect my wife as she is your mother!"

Max felt like she was going to puke when Jeb said mother. Then, Max said what she had been keeping locked in her head to her dad. "Yeah, well dad, I am sick of you acting like we aren't losing money! Like my _mother isn't dead_! Like our life is perfect! Get it through your thick skull! I don't have a mother anymore and I never will ever again! She is _your _wife not _my mother_!" She spat out and started stomping to her room.

"What do you mean 'losing money'?" Jeb yelled at her and Max clenched her fists. Of course he would only be concerned about the money.

"Find it out yourself!" Max slammed the door to her room.

"Max, open the door." Max recognized Jeremy's voice from the other side of her door when she was done packing. She jumped onto her bed, face down.

"No," She yelled, her voice muffled by the covers. "Leave me alone."

"I know how you feel." He said softly, catching Max's attention. She raised her head from the covers and stood up from her bed. She walked towards the door and stopped right in front of it.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly, taking deep breaths.

"My mom is always saying that she loves your father and that I should treat him like he's _my_ father. I never knew that he had a hot daughter though." She could literally _hear_ Jeremy's smirk from the other side and she rolled her eyes. "But, I want you to also know that I know what mom's up to."

At that, she opened the door and grabbed Jeremy's shirt, throwing him into her room. She shut the door and locked it. "Tell me, now!" Max glared at him without removing her fist from his shirt.

"Okay," Jeremy pried her fingers off his shirt and then ran his fingers through his hair. "She's poor-"

"I knew it damn it!" Max kicked her desk and cursed when it hurt. Really bad. She made a mental note to remember that next time Jeb brings home a gold-digger.

Jeremy ran his fingers through his hair, again. "I don't like what she's doing." He sighed.

"No shit, sherlock!" Max growled. "I swear to god I'm going to rip her to shreads and shove her up Britney Spears'-"

"Whoa!" Jeremy interrupted her before she can say anything else. "Her son is standing right here and I wouldn't really appreaciate it if you shove her up-"

"Whatever," Max sat down on her bed and Jeremy sat next to her. "I want to tell my dad so bad but I don't think he will believe me. I need proof!"

"And you can get just that," Jeremy held up a wallet. Probably his wallet and Max widened her eyes knowing where he was going with this.

Max smiled at Jeremy widley, thankful he was actually helping un-like some people but one thing kept bothering her. If he was her son wouldn't he be protecting her or at the least helping her? "But your her son..." She trailed off quietly.

"Just because I'm her son, doesn't mean I should be supporting her," Jeremy suddenly smirked. "Besides, I can still visit her when she's at jail and I'll live with my aunt again. Everything back to normal again."

Max choked on her spit when Jeremy said _normal again_ and she gasped. "Your mom has been in jail?"

"No!" Jeremy laughed out loud and Max blushed, feeling foolish. "I mean't the part where I was living with my aunt and barely visiting my mom."

Max knew she wasn't supposed to say what she said but she felt like she trusted Jeremy. She felt comfortable around him, in a _brotherly_ way. "You can stay here," She found herself saying. "There is a guest room and we can turn _that_ into your room." She said hopefully.

Jeremy smiled at her and winked, "Don't even want to be away from me for second, huh?" He scooted closer and Max crinkled her nose.

"Ew," She laughed. "You are like my brother."

"What's up brah?" Jeremy held up a peace sign and Max giggled again.

She could get used to that if he were to move in.

* * *

"So, this Jeremy guy?" Fang glared and snapped a twig with his hands. He didn't like the way Max kept talking about him. It made him uncomfortable even though she said it a million times; he was her brother.

That bothered him even more. She didn't say step-brother, she said brother. Which meant she probably trusted him a lot and Fang was afraid he would hurt her. Max would be a sucker and trust everything he says.

Fang was terrified.

"He is like the best brother! I have only known him for like 4 days!" She bounced up and down on the grass. "We even egged a house once!" She beamed at Fang.

"You egged a house?" Fang laughed, but his jaw dropped. "Max, you are such a rebbelious girl," He winked and loved the way Max's eyes twinkled when he called her that.

"I know right?" She gasped and then grabbed Fang's arm. "You have to meet him! He is going to the same school as us, so yeah!" Max squealed and shook his arm, making his whole body sway back and forth.

He chuckled and pulled his arm away from her. He was happy Jeremy was going to be the new guy and they could stop calling Fang that now.

There was just something that bothered him about Max trusting him so much.

It scared him shitless.

* * *

"Okay, so this is the music room," Max dragged Jeremy towards the music room. She laced her fingers through his and kept dragging him everywhere around school, Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at her ethusiasm. "What locker number are you?"

"314C," Jeremy said and then frowned. "Why does my locker _number_ have a letter in it?"

"That means you are in hallway C, like me!" Max started skipping towards the hallway and he had no choice but to run behind her to keep up. "What was your number again?" She stopped in the middle of hallway C and turned to look at him.

"314." He said again.

Suddenly, Max's face got dark. Not literally, but dark as in: _I'm going to kill someone_ dark. Jeremy swore she could hear her growl under her breath.

"Well?" Jeremy tugged on her hands to answer him because he was getting a little worried.

Max snapped out of her trance and smiled sweetly at Jeremy. "Yeah, let me show you." She started walking again but Jeremy stopped when he saw the most beautiful creature walked by. He couldn't stop his mouth from opening when he saw a petite girl with long black hair and big brown eyes. She smiled sweetly at Jeremy and waved a little hello, then walked passed him and entered a class room, leaving behind her wonderful scent and Jeremy inhaled, closing his eyes in wonder.

"Wow..." Jeremy heard himself whimpering. He looked back at Max, and just as he was about to ask her that persons name, Max interrupted him.

"That's Ella." She spat out and Jeremy widened at how much hatred there was in her voice. "She's an... interesting kind of girl." Max's eyes were full of sadness, now.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"Nothing," She smiled and her eyes watered a little. She let go of his hand to wipe her eyes and then said something that made Jeremy die and go up to heaven from so much bliss.

"Your locker is next to hers." She winked. "Have fun."

And that he did.

* * *

Wow, wasn't expecting that, now were you? ;)

Don't worry, Jeremy has no feelings for Max as you can see *wink* but he does feel protective of her as a brother like RST58-xSHEILAxRIDEEx described him.

Thanks for the characters guys, I loved them all.

Enjoy this... short... chapter.

Here2Stay4Ever


	20. Chapter 20: She Didn't Cry

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! After this chapter I want to at least get to about 500 reviews or more before I update. Come on guys, I know you can do it :D

Also, I am trying my best to actually reply to reviews and such because I realized that I haven't been doing that sorts of stuff and I think it will be a good way to actually get to know readers and all!

So, hopefully you will like this chapter! I assure you, Jeremy is 100% GOOD! No need to worry about him :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Max was actually laying on her bed with closed eyes thinking about Jeremy's little "crush" when he walked into her room, wearing a cocky smirk. "I... got a date, baby!" Jeremy ran his fingers through his hair while nodding his head and Max rolled her eyes but smiled.

Max _forced _her smile because she was very happy for him but she couldn't help feeling disspointed from the fact that it was Ella he was going out with.

Apparently, her fake smile was very noticable because Jeremy stopped smiling and instead, he sat next to her on her bed when she sat up. "You still didn't tell me why you acted like that towards Ella." He said.

Max groaned. She didn't want to explain the whole god damned story to everyone! Ella and Lissa and all those other evil rabie infected dogs will come chasing after her again, this time bringing body gaurds or their big brothers with them so she wouldn't touch them. She snorted at the idea of Lissa crouching behind a muscular man dressed in all black, screaming, "Kill her! She took first place in art show and I didn't. Oh, and she has a hot boyfriend that I really want, too!"

Actually, now that Max thinks about it, the reason Lissa hates her is just ridiculous compared to why Max hates Valencia, for example. Yet, do you see her hiring body gaurds to beat up Valencia?

_I might if she does anything to ruin my father's life_, She thought to herself.

"Max!" Jeremy yelled and Max jumped, snapping out of her deep thoughts. "Are you going to tell me or what?" She stared at him and sighed, realizing that it was probably time to tell him anyway. There was no way she could hide the tension going on between her and Ella.

"Ella and I were best friends," Max started out. "Lissa and I, well, we hate each other. Enemies. Nemesis'. Lissa kind of brainwashed Ella into thinking that I'm the bad guy and now she isn't... my friend anymore." Max forced the last part out of her mouth, clutching her stomach when she thought she was going to be sick.

"I don't have to go out with her, if it makes you feel bad." Jeremy quickly said, and took out his phone. He started to dial her number but Max quickly took it away from him.

"No," Max said sternly and when Jeremy nodded, she gave him back his phone and he put it back in his pocket. "I want you to do whatever you want! Just because I don't like Ella doesn't mean you can't like her either!" Max hated that everyone treated her like the queen because no one liked her so they had to make sure they did everything she wanted. She hated it the attention, unlike Lissa or Ella.

"Thank's Max," Jeremy jumped off her bed and kissed her forehead. "Just tell me if you don't like the idea, okay?" Max nodded and watched him leave his room.

That's when _her_ phone vibrated against her butt in her back pocket. She took it out and beamed at the message.

_You, me, dinner. Saturday 8 pm. 'Kay?_

She replied,

_I love you, Fang. _

He took that as a yes.

Max couldn't believe she was about to do this but she did. She dialed Nudge's number. She picked up at the third ring.

"Nudge, I need your help."

* * *

"Okay," Nudge dragged Max's arm through the mall until they reached the store that she wanted. She was surprised when Max called asking for her help because usually Max hates it when Nudge over does it but now, she wanted to look like a million bucks and Nudge was going to do just that.

There was this one dress that she always wanted, but it didn't look good on her. But she was sure it would look amazing on Max.

"So there is this one purple cocktail dress that you _will_ wear. Understand?" Nudge found the dress and handing it to her. Max's eyes widended when she saw the price tag, just as Nudge knew was going to happen. "It's on me." She said quickly.

Max gasped and shook her head, "I have money, Nudge, please." She begged.

"Nope." Nudge pushed Max into the dressing room, ignoring Max's protests. Finally, she heard clothes rustiling. She waited and finally she heard the door open. Nudge spun around to see Max.

The purple one shoulder dress ended right about her knees. It hugged her body and it made her skin glow. "It's beautiful, you're beautiful!" Nudge gasped.

**(A/N:Link to dress: sungboutiquela. com images/8659_purple_l . jpg *Remove spaces.)**

Max smiled weakly and shrugged, "Yeah, whatever."

Nudge huffed, "I'm being serious, Max." She held her hand and said, "Let's get you some shoes."

They ended up with black three inch heels. Nudge wanted her to wear five inch but Max refused, saying she would fall flat on her face so they stuck with the three inch.

Once they returned to her house, she immediatley pushed Max down on her desk chair and got to work. She didn't put that much makeup, just a little mascara and lip gloss. She wanted Max to look fresh and beautiful, not fake.

She straightened her hair but curled the ends. She leaned back and smiled at her master peice. She gave Max a mirror and said, "Aren't you just the prettiest girl ever?" She squealed.

"Mhm," Max mumbled shyly and started playing with her hair. "Thanks," She said quietly and got up. "Fang will be here in like 20 minutes, I have to wear the dress."

She put on the dress and shoes and talked to Nudge for a bit when her doorbell rang. Nudge quickly checked her hair and makeup to see if everything was perfect and let Max go. She really was beautiful.

She just hoped Max believed it.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Fang put his arm around her waist. "You _always_ look beautiful." He whispered when he saw Max smile weakly. He kissed her cheek but frowned when she was still faking her smile.

"Thanks," She laughed softly.

Once they went in, the waitress shows them to their table and Max fiddled with her nails. Nudge really worked hard on her "masterpeice" and she was trying her best to make sure Fang liked it.

Once they sat down Fang glared at a guy that had been staring at her. She was shocked to say that a lot of guys were looking at her but she didn't know why.

"Look," Fang growled. "Every guy is looking at you."

"Yeah," Max nervously laughed trying to get rid of the tension. "I have no idea why, though." She rolls her eyes.

"Are you kiddding me?" Fang furrowed his eyebrows. "Max, you look amazing!"

"Yeah," Max snorted before she could stop herself.

"That's it," Fang stood up and grabbed Max's hand. She gasped as he dragged her to the unisex restroom. He pushed her in and closed the door.

"Say it," he snapped. Max looked at him confusingly and he pointed towards the mirror, "Tell yourself you are beautiful."

Max looked back at the mirror at herself. Her light brown hair spilling over her shoulder with blonde highlights that were natural. Her not to small, not to big nose. Her plump pink lips. Her body... her face...

So she said it, "I'm beautiful." She whispered.

"Louder." Fang crossed his arms, standing behind her but Max could only see herself in the mirror.

"I'm beautiful." She raised her voice.

"Say it like you mean it, Max." Fang said strongly.

"I..."Max sighed and looked away from the mirror. "I can't lie to myself Fang."

"Shit..." Fang groaned. "I didn't want to do this." He said to himself and Max didn't know what he meant but she kept talking.

"No matter how many times people tell me that I'm beautiful, no matter what I am never going to believe it." She swallowed the lump in her throat, fighting not to cry.

"I can't date someone that thinks that about themself." Fang shook his head and backed away. Max felt sick when she saw the look on his face. He was disgusted from her. "I can't, Max."

He opened the door, and left the bathroom.

Max didn't cry. She clenched her fists.

One by one, everything was being taken away from her.

She knew this would happen.

She knew Fang was to good to be true.

* * *

*hides behnid chair*

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!

This breakup won't last to long, don't worry. I just thought that no couple is perfect so they had to have a little problems in their relationship right?

Reviews=Fang and Max getting back together.

Here2Stay4Ever


	21. Chapter 21: Innocent

**A/N: **Okay, I should be replying to reviews right now but instead I am updating because I really don't want Fang to die. I need him for my story, people! Jesus...

Btw, just to put it out there, you guys scare the shit out of me...

Which is why you get updates all the time :3

This is the chapter where Max becomessss strongerrrr... *smirks* or is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Max left the bathroom a couple minutes after Fang left and stood in the parking lot. She saw Fang sitting in his car waiting for her. She wanted to smile, but she didn't. Instead she held her head up high and held no emotion in her face.

When she sat in the passengers seat she asked Fang in a cold voice, "Why didn't you just ditch me?"

"I'm not like that," Fang answered just as coldly and started driving. They didn't talk the whole way but Max didn't care. When Fang stopped in front of her house she stepped out with confidence. She walked with her head high and her shoulders back, swaying her hips a bit.

He wanted her to feel beautiful?

Then she would do just that.

* * *

Nudge gasped when she read the text Max sent. She couldn't believe after all the hard work Max and her did so they could impress him and thats how he thanks them? She growled under he breath and stuffed her phone in her pocket. She threw on a coat and left her house, slamming the front door behind her.

She got in her car and drove all the way to Fang's house. She stomped up the driveway and banged his front door with her fist. She was breathing heavily and she crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. Finally, Fang answered the door while munching on a chocolate bar.

Nudge yanked Fang outside, ignoring that he was barefoot and without a jacket and slammed the door shut.

"You idiot!" She seethed and slapped him, hard.

"The fuck?" He growled and dropped his chocolate bar. Nudge glared and picked up the bar, slapping him again but this time with the chocolate. "Dude, stop!" Fang grabbed her wrist so she could stop.

"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!" She started kicking him on his shin. "Max gets dressed up for you so she could impress you!" She kicked him over and over and Fang closes his eyes and sighs, taking all the hits. "You break up with her instead of making her feel beautiful and then you go and lay in your bed eating fucking hershey bars instead of fucking APOLIGIZING TO FUCKING MAX YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Nudge, please keep it PG 13, cuss words make me nervous." Fang said in his monotone voice. "and calm down-"

"No!" Nudge stopped kicking him and stood inches away from him. "Max _will _know shes beautiful and she won't need your help."

Fang blinked.

"And you'll be begging on your knees for her." She pushed him away and walked to her car.

"You'll be sorry, Ride!" Nudge yelled and drove away, leaving Fang gaping.

* * *

Max applied her lipgloss and rubbed her lips together. Then she curled her hair and fixed her red tank top and black skinny jeans. She winced when she put on her silver earrings because she didn't wear them for a long time. She tried smirking, smiling, and pouting in front of the mirror making sure she looked good.

She flipped her hair and put on her black boots and leather jacket. She then went downstairs and ignored her step mom saying, "What on earth are you wearing?"

She stopped when Valencia stood in front of her and glared, "Max, I want an answer."

"And I want you to go to hell," Max shrugged and pushed away from her. "Guess we don't alway get what we want."

She left the house and Valencia gasped, "You're grounded young lady!"

"Ha!" Max laughed, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "What a shame." She put one hand on her hip and let the other one sway back and forth next to her. She also let her hips sway. She held her head up high and her hair blew in the wind. She walked like that all the way to school.

She was really nervous because she never wore anything but her sweat shirt and baggy jeans but this time her whole figure was showing in the tight clothes she was wearing. The only thing that wasn't tight on her were her boots and leather jacket.

Once she reached the school, her hands started to sweat but she didn't look at anyone. She just kept looking straight. She heard people gasping and saw in the corner of her eye, guys checking her out and she couldn't help beaming, knowing all her teeth were white because she whitened them. She actually felt beautiful.

"Max?" Lissa gasped from next to her and Max wanted to sneer at her and spit every curse word she could think of but instead, she did something that she was sure would hurt Lissa's feelings.

"Yeah, who are you?" Max pretended to be confused and Lissa's eyes widenend and she backed away. She knew that she thought everyone knew her but when Max said that she was sure she deflated her ego. Max kept walking but stopped when she saw Fang gaping at her.

"Hello," Max purred and trailed a finger down his arm, trying her best to flirt with him even though she wasn't used to it. "How are you doing?" She made sure that he could smell her mint gum.

"Fine," Fang choked out and Max pulled away from him, walking away.

"Cool," She said over her shoulder. _Always leave them wanting more_. When she got to her locker she opened it and pulled out her lip gloss, looking at the mirror in her locker. A guy walked up to her and leaned against the locker next to her.

"Hey," He said in a smooth voice. "What's up?"

"Hey Dylan." Max knew him because he was Lissa's boyfriend. "Where's Lissa?" She asked innocently.

"Well," Dylan shuffled closer to her when she shut her locker. "You were always nicer than Lissa." He said with a wink and Max held back the urge to gag.

She saw Fang in the corner of her eye and she immediatley put her hand on Dylan's arm. "You don't say?" Max smirked and stood closer to him.

"Yeah," Dylan flashed a smile that she saw him use on every girl at school except her, so she felt good when he used it on her now. It mean't he thought she was hot. "How about we go ditch?" He whispered in her ear.

Max was about to say no but she saw Fang glaring so instead, she whispered, "We'll see." and walked away.

She felt everyones eyes on her when she walked into the ladies room. She fixed her hair in front of the mirror and smiled. She actually looked appealing once.

"Hey Max," She heard Ella's soft voice say behind her. Max spun around and glared at her. "You look nice..." She smiled softly.

"I don't need your compliments." Max spat out and went out of the restroom. She knew Ella wasn't embarrassed of being around her because of the way she looked now. She didn't like it.

"Max, I need to talk to you." A male voice growled from behind her. She turned, smirking when she saw Jeremy in front of her.

"What?" She said in a mocking voice.

"Watch it," Jeremy glared at her. "The way you acted this morning in front of mom? To Ella? The way you're dressed? You've changed Max and I don't like it." He said.

"Ha," Max raised an eyebrow. "And you liked me better when I was weaker than a fly?" She spat out.

"No, I liked you better when you were Max!" He yelled and now people were gathering around them.

"Everyone else didn't!" She motioned towards the crowd. "They hated me. Now, they all think I'm hot! Am I right?" She smirked when some guys hooted.

"Max, look at yourself!" Jeremy shook his head. "You look ridiculous."

"Shut up," Max warned in a low voice.

"Fang wanted you to look beautiful, not slutty." Jeremy spat out and Max gasped.

Before she knew what she was doing she pushed him away and looked straight at Ella.

"Ella, you are a bitch."

She looked at Lissa. "You are a fake manipulative skank."

She pointed at Dylan. "You use woman like toys."

She shoved Jeremy. "You are just plain mean and a son of the devil."

She spat out to Nudge, "You are annoying and wrong about everything."

Then she looked at Fang and words that she couldn't hold in came spewing out.

"You are a dick. You don't appreciate anyhing that you have. Breaking up with me in a public restroom just showed me how evil and stupid you are." She punched his chest. "You are an idiot!"

She pushed through the crowd and ignored Nudge calling her name. She walked all the way home and to her room. Valencia stood in front of her and was about to say something but Max shoved her away.

"Go to hell!" She spat and went into her room, closing the door tightly.

She didn't cry.

She didn't cry.

She tried her best not to cry.

She cried.

She couldn't take it anymore and she just cried and cried and cried. She wanted to take back everything she said but she couldn't. It was too late.

She jumped at the sound of something tapping her window. She opened the window to see Nudge standing on the tree near her window and knocking on her window. "Let me in." She whispered.

Max just stood there as she watched Nudge climbing into her room. She was shocked because even though she insulted Nudge and called her annoying, and wrong she still came back for her.

"I want to sleep." Max suddenly made an excuse for Nudge to leave. She didn't want to feel guilty.

"Good, sleep." Nudge smiled sweetly and sat down on her bed. Max laid down and Nudge pulled the covers on her.

Nudge started to brush her hair with her fingers. "I knew you didn't mean it." She whispered softly.

Max shut her eyes and breathed through her nose deeply.

"_I guess you really did it this time. Left yourself in your warpath. Lost your balance on a tightrope. Lost your mind tryin' to get it back._" Nudge's soft vocie started singing and Max watched her wide eyed. "I'm singing you to sleep." She whispered and continued singing.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_  
_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_  
_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_  
_And everybody believed in you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Who you are is not where you've been._  
_You're still an innocent,_  
_You're still an innocent._

_Did some things you can't speak of_  
_But at night you live it all again_  
_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_  
_If only you would seen what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_  
_When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_  
_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep_  
_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent_  
_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
_17, and still growin' up now_  
_Who you are is not what you did._  
_You're still an innocent._

_Time turns flames to embers_  
_You'll have new Septembers_  
_Every one of us has messed up too_  
_Lives change like the weather_  
_I hope you remember_  
_Today is never too late to be brand new_

_It's alright, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent._  
_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
_17, and still growin' up now_  
_Who you are is not what you did_  
_You're still an innocent._  
_You're still an innocent._

_Lost your balance on a tightrope._

Max feel asleep to Nudge's soft words and soft fingers, brushing her hair.

_It's never too late to get it back._

* * *

So dramatic... jesus.

So, Fang and Max probably getting back together next chapter...

And yes, I love Taylor Swift :)

It's just that her songs relate to everything that I write about, ya know?

Here2Stay4Ever


	22. Chapter 22: Man Up, Girl

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update as fast as usual. I do read all of your reviews and I agree with every single thing you guys are saying.

Max is a pussy.

Don't worry, she'll change eventually ;)

Also, RedJeans is writing a story and _I_ came up with the plot. Since I don't have enough time to write it- she is. So here is a link:

fanfiction dot net/s/8394993/1/The_Boy_With_the_Black_Wings

Anyway so check it out and please review? :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

"Max, you have to MAN UP, girl." Nudge shoved Max when she slouched. They were walking together to school even though she didn't want to go and Nudge screaming at her wasn't really helping.

"What do you mean man up?" She scoffed. "You just called me a girl anyway."

"So what!" Nudge groaned and facepalmed herself. "Grow some balls and quit acting so... you."

Max stopped walking and her lip trembled. What was wrong with her? Nothing was wrong with her! She had a terrible life and its normal to be all soft about it for crying out loud.

"Like right now!" Nudge snapped. "You are about to cry over something so ridiculous I can't even begin to explain. All you do is cry Max, get over this already! It's life. Things happen in life- besides we all die one day!" Nudge lost it.

"Nudge, you don't get it!" Max yelled back. "I have a terrible life!"

"You think mine is all sugar, spice and everything nice?" Max jumped because she never heard Nudge so mad. "Max, everyone has bad days, its not all about you! Do you know what I go through every day but I can't tell anyone about? My dad abuses me, Max!" Nudge rolled up her sleeve to show multiple purple and yellow bruises and Max gasped. "He beats my mother, and he beats me! It's been going on for years now and I can't tell anyone and I have to endure everyone complaining about life. Max you have a house, a father who loves you, money, a perfect boy who loves you and all you do is cry about the bad things in life. Why don't you pay attention to the good things?" Nudge covered her arm with her sleeve and started walking away.

What really got to Max was what she mumbled right before she left.

"No wonder Fang broke up with you."

"I'm sorry." Max gasped out but Nudge didn't say anything. She just kept walking, leaving Max alone.

Max now knew why everything was leaving her one by one. It wasn't because of her luck.

It was because of her.

* * *

"What did you say to Max?" Fang asked Nudge worridley. Nudge frowned because she heard the concern in his voice. He still wasn't over her.

"I told her to grow some balls." She spat out.

"Nudge, that's not very nice." Fang growled under his breath.

"You breaking up with her during a date isn't very nice either, you dick!" She hissed.

"Nudge I did it because I can't date someone that-"

"Doesn't have balls?" Nudge insists.

"_No_-" Fang stopped what he was about to say and thought for a moment. Nudge giggled when he said, "I guess so."

She knew that they were being a little harsh on Max but Nudge couldn't help it. Max was always crying and she needed to know that it wasn't just her. Nudge wants to help her- but she was being bratty lately and Nudge can't stand those type of people.

_She's still an innocent_, Nudge thought to herself as she played back last night when she sang the song to Max. She knew she was innocent but she needed Max to know that how her family acts does not make her who she is. She needs to take control over her life.

Nudge opened her mouth to explain to Fang why she told Max to grow some balls when Max herself walked into the lunch room and plopped down right across from Fang. Nudge awkwardly looked back and forth at Fang and Max.

Finally, Max broke the silence. "Hey guys," She smiled, showing her recently whitened teeth and Nudge flinched when she remembered what happened. "So, how are you?"

"I'm not really feeling well." Fang mumbled and Max instantly started talking, really fast.

"Oh god, do you need to go to the nurse? I could take you there! Maybe its because you are hungry- here are some of my step- ahem, my mom's waffles. I don't eat them anyway because I don't like them. Do you? Oh god, you probably don't even like waffles. Here, I have cookies! No wait! I want the cookies..."

It scared Nudge- Max was having a _Nudge_ moment, she thought to herself. What scared her even more was that she called Valencia her mom. But what was incredibley terrifying?

She was acting concerned over someone other than herself.

"Max, honey, are you okay?" Nudge blurted out.

"Yeah," Max smiled sweetly. "Honestly, I am great. I was just wondering if Fang was okay or not. He said he wasn't feeling great so... yeah..."

"Well, I want the waffles." Nudge giggled and Max rolled her eyes.

* * *

A couple weeks passed and it started snowing. Also, Max tried her best to act less selfish every day until suddenly, she really didn't think of how terrible her life was anymore. She started becoming more confident and such.

She still felt uncomfortable about the whole Valencia thing- considering that she was a gold digger but her father was in love with her and he wouldn't believe her if she said Valencia was stealing money.

She had to have proof.

Or wait until her father figures out himself.

She didn't even know if what she thought was true, even though Jeremy said it himself. She still felt very iffy about the whole situation.

The pressure kept piling up on her shoulders day after day until finally she said it out loud.

To the mirror.

"Dad, Valencia is stealing money!" She yelled to mirror in front of her. She just wanted to feel better. "Valencia is stealing money!" She cried out loud.

"What?" She heard her dads voice speak from behind her and she froze.

* * *

Very, Very, short chapter.

SORRY )::::::::

Please check out the story:

fanfiction dot net/s/8394993/1/The_Boy_With_the_Black_Wings

Again, very sorry for the short chapter. I'm just very tired right now.

Here2Stay4Ever


	23. Chapter 23: Want You Back

**A/N: **Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter is a mess. I feel so ADD because my boyfriend won't stop texting me and my phone keeps ringing damn it! I told him that 6:00-8:00 is my writing/listening to music time so I ended up texting him and writing at the same time. Sorry. -_-

Anywho...

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

"Valencia is what?" Her dad repeated and Max gulped. She wanted her dad to find out but not this way. Now he would think that she was keeping it from him this whole time.

"Listen-" Max started out but her dad cut her off.

"Why would you think that?" Jeb stared at her with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms, waiting for her explanation. Max took a deep breath and tried to contain herself.

"Dad I don't think I know," Max said slowly. "Um, I wanted you to figure out on your own- wait no I was going to tell you but-"

He held up his hand and asked her, "What makes you think that?" He repeated.

"She... She..." Now that Max thought of it she didn't have any proof except for Jeremy and she would never do that to him so she sighed and shook her head. "Never mind dad, I'm probably losing my mind or something." She forced a tight smile on her face.

Jeb shook his head muttering something under his breath and left her room. Max knew that he wasn't going to think it through because his thoughts were clouded with "love".

She sat on her bed and whipped out her phone, frowing at the crack on the screen. She remembered the day were she was so angry she threw her phone against the wall.

She dialed Fang's number and he answered on the second ring. Her heart was literally beating against her chest so hard it hurt. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans and said, "Hello."

"Max?" She heard his voice through the line and she whimpered, loud. She covered her mouth with her hand and froze with wide eyes. "Max, are you okay? Are you crying?"

It's been two months and she can't take it anymore. She wanted him back for those two months but she tried her best to just get over him. Obviously she couldn't so she just did what she had to do.

"Fang, I want you back." She whispered and she didn't hear an answer. She started to panick but Fang finally spoke up.

"Max, you idiot, I was waiting forever for you to get the guts to say that." He chuckled and Max gasped.

"What?!" She couldn't believe he knew that she wanted him back and he didn't do anything!

"I want you to be a strong confident girl Max. I love you, and yes sometimes I just wanted to tackle you and kiss you until your lips turn puffy but I waited. I waited until you 'grew some balls' like Nudge likes to say."

Max smiled despite herself. She really did need to grow some- not literally.

**(A/N: Jesus, that's a terrible image... my eyes are burning...)**

"Can I kiss you now?" She said and Fang chuckled.

"Yes, but we aren't even near each other."

"Damn it." She growled under her breath. She really, really, wanted to kiss him. Right now.

"Tree?" She suggested and Fang agreed. Then she suddenly remembered something and stopped Fang from hanging up. "Wait, I want to tell you something!"

"Yeah, anything."

"My dad heard me talking to myself."

"Umm...?"

"My dad knows that I think Vale- mom is stealing money from him."

"That makes more sense."

"Shut up."

* * *

Max waited nervously rocking back and forth slightly swinging her legs off the branch she was sitting on. Maybe Fang wasn't going to come and that made Max's stomach flip. Maybe he was playing a joke on her. Maybe he didn't even want her back and he just wanted to make fun of her.

Finally, leaving all of her thoughts behind her, she saw Fang walking up to the tree with his hands in his pockets and she jump down from the branch... or climbed down.

"Fang!" She said a little to loud. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a big wet one on his lips. "I feel so desperate!" She laughed and Fang shrugged, smirking.

"I don't mind." Max punched his shoulder but kissed him after.

"Mood swings?" He suggested and Max growled.

"Shut up!" She yelled but kissed him again.

Max's heart fluttered when she felt Fang smile against her lips. She missed that so much- Fang's random smiles between kisses- and she loved it. It made her feel like Fang actually enjoyed kissing her and she knew it wasn't fake.

"Now that we're back on again," Max pulled away slightly and looked down at the ground. "We're aloud to say 'I Love You' right?"

"Yes," Fang kissed her again.

"Good, I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Nudge fiddled with the hem of her shirt in her room and nervously looked around hoping her dad wouldn't walk in any minute. She hated that she couldn't lay in her bed without acting paranoid in her own house.

She got up and threw on a coat and boots. She took in a deep breath and looked back at her white wooden door. Making sure no one was going to burst in any second. She opened her window and climbed out.

She ran to Iggy's house, thankfully his house was only a couple houses away. When she reached his house she climbed over the fence and walked to the back. She climbed down a flight of concrete stairs and stopped when she reached the metal door. She opened it to see a really bored Iggy laying in the middle of the basement floor.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. His strawberry blonde hair looked like someone ran their hands through it and then messed it up. The thin strands were covering some of his light blue eyes and he was wearing a baggy t-shirt and jeans.

He looked so simple but Nudge thought that he looked like an angel.

"Nudge?" He sat up and looked at her with a concerned look. _Just great_, Nudge thought,_ I probably look like a freak. _

"Hi," She breathed out. "I was wondering if you like long stories." She was going to tell him, even if it killed her.

"Sure?" He laid on his chest and propped up his elbows, holding his head up with his hands.

"Good." She sat in front of him and told him. Told him everything.

* * *

Stupid boyfriend, *mumblegrumble*, can't stop texting me for just a couple seconds...

I hope he doesn't read this.

I love you, Dylan. :3 Ignore what I said up there ^

*rolls eyes*

Here2Stay4Ever


	24. Chapter 24: Everyone Cries

**A/N: **Yes my boyfriends name is Dylan, LOL! Thanfully he didn't read the last chapter so I don't think he will read this but sometimes I call him Fang by accident.

*Blushies*

He would go "wtf?" and I would be like "well shit..."

He is the total opposite of Dylan from MR because he isn't a prick.

My beta was not able to work on this chapter for some reasons so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

"Nudge, I never knew." Iggy sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she let her tears flow. She told him about what was going on at home and her thoughts on what was going on with Max.

"It's okay," She wiped her tears away and smiled softly at Iggy. "I shouldn't cry about it. I'm so lucky that you aren't one of those guys that get annoyed by girls easier."

Iggy ignored what Nudge said at the end. "What do you mean you shouldn't cry about it?" He asked.

"I shouldn't be a baby." Nudge sighed.

"You have every freaking right to cry, Nudge." He snapped. "I don't think I ever saw you cry!"

"That's the point!" Nudge stood up and gathered her things. "I don't cry because I don't want anyone to see how vulnerable I can be!" She stopped and faced Iggy. "I am supposed to be Nudge; the strong confident talktive girl. I am not supposed to cry." She huffed and left his house.

"Everyone cries." Iggy whispered to himself.

* * *

"Fang," Max whispered from next to him. They were quietly laying down on her bed and whispering because Fang snuck in and Max didn't want her dad to get the wrong idea. Fang turned his head and looked at Max with a concerned look.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"What am I going to do about it?" Max once again made the conversation about her. She felt selfish sometimes but she was in desperate need of help and she couldn't find anyone else to talk about what is happening.

"About what?" Fang sighed and Max shifted uncomfortabley on the bed. She felt as though she was getting on his nerves and she didn't want to be nicknamed the annoying one.

"Step mother-" Fang interrupted her.

"If you just listen to your gut maybe you would know, Max. If you feel like you should tell your dad, tell him. If you want him to figure out himself, let him, although I doubt he will." Fang mumbled the last part and when Max didn't speak for more than three minutes he sighed and kissed her cheek softly. "You know I love you Max, but you have to think about things. You can't just keep asking people whether you should do something or not. This is your life, not mine."

Max gulped but then nodded. He had a point. She really did need to stop relying on peoples thoughts and opionins and needed to take care of it herself. "You are right-" She was about to finish the sentence but she heard her door open slightly. She gasped and shoved Fang off her bed and crawled under the covers- trying to look like she had been sleeping.

"Max?" She heard her dads soft voice call from the door. Max shut her eyes tightly and tried to fake a soft snore which didn't work so she pretended to wake up and look shocked when she saw her dad.

"Dad?" She asked innocently and yawned. Her dad looked around the room with a questioning glance but then looked back at her.

"I wanted to ask you something." He looked a little angry which freaked Max out. She sat up on her bed when he sat down on her desk chair.

"Yeah," Max nodded her head. "You can ask me whatever you want." She said, obviously not knowing what he was going to say.

"I gave my wallet to your mother the other day and asked her to put it on my dresser." He continued on. "Yesterday, I checked and saw it was on my dresser. Today, it was gone. I asked Valencia where she put it but she said she didn't take it nor did Jeremy."

Max's mouth was hanging open. "W-what does that have to do with m-me?" She stuttered.

"My credit card is in there." He looked up to face Max. "My drivers license- everything Max. I keep it in my wallet." Max learned that her dad took his wallet very seriously. "I'm going to work tommorow but I can't without my wallet." He ran his fingers through his almost gray hair.

"Dad," She asked again, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Did you take it or did you not, Max." He gritted his teeth. He was very, _very_, angry. "This isn't a joke, spit it out."

Max couldn't believe her ears. Was he really blaming her? She could hear Fang's soft breathing from the floor behind her bed and it was making it very hard to think about anything else but _Please don't get caught_. "I don't have it, dad!" She whined.

"So you don't care if I check your room?" He got up from her desk and started looking through her binders.

"Are you kidding me?" Max's jaw dropped.

"Nop..." Her dad suddenly froze and Max's heart beat went ten times faster than it was. "Max?" He turned around, wallet in hand.

Max gasped. "Dad, I swear-"

"Enough." Jeb cut her off and said nothing. He just stared out her window and finally left the room with not another thing to say.

"Dad, wait!" Max got up. "Fang, wait here!" She whisper/screamed to him. She heard him sigh but she ignored it and chased her dad. "Dad it wasn't me!" She had to tell him or else he would keep blaming her but she didn't want to seem like she was blaming Valencia or anything.

"Dad." She gritted her teeth and stopped when she found him sitting on his bed with Valencia next to him, her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Max," Valencia said with a stern voice. "You dissapointed me and your father- why would you do that?"

Max glared. "Listen up, you liar! You stole his wallet, you put it in my binder!" She clenched her hands in fists. "Dad you have to believe me please!" She begged.

"Max, leave." Her dad sighed. Max gaped at him. Even if she stole her wallet, would he really make it such a big deal?

"Why is this such a big deal?" Max asked and shrugged.

Her dad stood up and his height made her feel tiny and vulnerable. "Max, it's not about that!" He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Please just go."

Max furrowed his eyebrows and looked behind him, seeing Valencia smirking.

"What did you tell him?" Max pushed away from her dad and shoved her step demon they call a mother. "What did you say?"

"Max, out!" Her dad yelled.

Max spat on their carpet of their room. "Jack-off." She whispered before leaving their room. She went back to her room and groaned into her pillows while laying face down on her bed. Why was it such a big deal? Why couldn't her dad believe her?

"It didn't go so well, did it?" Fang sat next to her and patted her back.

Max shook her head and buried her head deeper into the pillows trying not to sob like she alway does. "I can't cry." She said.

"Max, listen to me." Fang sighed but Max didn't say anything. She just lay really still. "Max,"

"What?"

"Everyone cries."

* * *

Very very short chapter god I am so sorry. It's just that I have been really busy and these chapters are so short and ugh...

Here2Stay4Ever


End file.
